Sister Chronicles Volume 1
by Wishbear-chan
Summary: Tai And Sora!!!! Sakura And Syaoran!!! and other couples!!!! with romance, music, bad jokes, and action. Also includes action fiqures and author rants. Action figures not included
1. Think I'm In Love 16

Sister Chronicles Volume 1: Think I'm In Love  
By Wishbear-chan   
Digimon/Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. If I did I'd have money which I don't have. So big powerful companies that do own Digimon and CCS don't sue me cause all you'll get is 25 cents and a bus pass. Sakura_Syaoran let me borrow Akista Aridia. The other purple headed teen in this story. A multitude of songs not own by me but by people like Wired Al and Jessica Simpson and the people who own them. Oh the second song is from the Pokemon the Movie Soundtrack, I just like it alot and it explaind Tai and Sora, and Sakura and Syaoran's relationships perfectly.  
  
Japenese translation (not perfect):   
  
Konnichiwa- Hello  
Minna- everybody, everyone (you chose)  
Moshi Moshi- Hello (telephone only)  
Ja ne- bye   
Sukida- I love You  
Aishiteru- I love you  
Kaijuu- monster  
Kaijuu ja nai- (basicly) I'm not a monster  
Otousan- father  
Okaasan- Mother  
Oneesan/Neechan- sister/sis(informal)  
Oniisan/Niichan- brother/bro (informal)  
Nani- what?  
Baka- idiot/silly  
(Man I suck at second languages)  
  
The Who's who directory- Ok I got a review from someone who said they were confused with all the new characters I don't think I made up that many new characters, but I did use all the origianl Japanese names and the American nicknames for the first season Digidestined. So here's the list of characters and their series.  
  
Sora Takenouchi- Takenouchi Sora {Digimon}  
Sakura Avalon- Kinomoto Sakura {Card Captor Sakura}  
Taichi (Tai) Kamiya- Yagami Taichi {Digimon}  
Li Showron- Li Syaoran {Card Captor Sakura}   
Yamato (Matt) Ishida- Ishida Yamato {Digimon}  
Madison- Daibouji Tomoyo {Card Captor Sakura}  
Takeru (TK) Takaishi- Takaishi Takeru {Digimon}  
Hikari (Kari) Kamiya- Yagami Hikari {Digimon}  
Mimi Tachikawa- Tachikawa Mimi {Digimon}  
Jyou (Joe) Kido- Kido Jyou {Digimon}  
Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi- Izumi Koushiro {Digimon}  
Kero/Kerobeus- Kero-chan/Cerebeus {Card Captor Sakura}  
Davis- Daisuke {Digimon}  
Yolie- Miyako {Digimon}  
Cody- Iori {Digimon}  
Tory Avalon- Kinomoto Touya {Card Captor Sakura}  
Julian/Yue- Yukito/Yue {Card Captor Sakura}  
(no clue)- Kinomoto Fujitaka {Card Captor Sakura}  
Sora's Mom- Takenouchi Kasumi {Digimon, I don't know what it really is in Digimon.)  
Nikki- Naoko {Card Captor Sakura- The Creative card episode}  
Rita- Rika {Card Captor Sakura- The one engaged to her fourth grade teacher}  
Chealsea- Chiharu {Card Captor Sakura- The one going out with Takashi even though WB tried to play it of like they were cousins, Eh }  
Zachary- Takashi {Card Captor Sakura- Lies to much}  
Sandra (My own bitchy creation)  
Aridia (Aki) Akista (Sakura_Syoran's creation)  
Aridia Akemi (The mother I made for Akista)  
Aridia Hiroshi (Akista's dad that I made)  
Yuka- (Sandra's friend, there aren't many.)  
  
Think I'm In Love  
Part 1  
  
The light of the afternoon slowly faded out of the sky. The beautiful oranges, reds, and purples melded together, but that really has nothing to do with the story.   
  
A young woman about the age of seventeen was lying face down into her chemistry book. "Sora, what did you get for number ten?" Crimson eyes lifted up from the book to look at her big haired best friend, "Hydrogen, Tai. I got hydrogen."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem," she mumbled as she continued to rest her eyes on top of her homework. Taichi looked over at her as a few strawberry brown silky strands fell in her face. "She's so beautiful," he thought resisting the urge to brush the hair out of her face. Sora raised her face to push the hair back behind her ear when she noticed the time. "AWWW CRAP!!! I'm late!!"   
  
Tai collapsed out of his chair with the unpredicted outburst. "Na...nani!?"  
  
"Sorry, Tai. I hate to run, but I promised my mom I'd met her new boyfriend and his family for dinner."  
  
"Your mom has a new boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. I only met him once. He's a archeologist, paleontologist, or something. She's been dating him for the last couple of months."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Tai, see ya at school." Sora yelled over her shoulder as she bolted out of his room.   
  
"Bye Sore."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid jeans. Hoe, Kero-chan they wont come off."  
  
"Sakura, maybe you should use the Small Card to shrink your hips." Angry sixteen year old emerald eyes glared at the flying teddy bear.  
  
"Funny Kero-chan." she sarcastically mumbled, "I have to get ready for that dinner thing."  
  
"What's it for anyway?" Kero said as he started the next section of Parisite Eve 2.  
  
"Meeting Otousan's girlfriend and her daughter," the brown haired girl said while pulling out an emerald colored spaghetti strapped dress. She slipped the dress on and started to brush her shoulder length hair into a ponytail. "Sakura are you almost ready!?"   
  
"Coming Dad." She put on a light weight black jacket, garbed her purse, and said good bye to Kero. The door shut as Kero finally paused his game.   
  
"See ya later Card Mistress."   
  
She stuck her head back in the door, "Kero-chan you really don't have to call me that."  
  
"I know Sakura."  
  
"Bye Kero." She waved and ran to catch up with her father.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
What's your girlfriend like? I mean is she nice?"  
  
"Sakura, I wouldn't be going out with her if she was a witch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No Dad, just kinda nervous."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I really don't know. What if they don't like me? Or I don't like them?"  
  
"They'll love you Sweetie, and I'm sure you'll love them too."  
  
"Ok," Sakura muttered as she got into the car. Her father pulled out of the drive way and started down the street. Sakura turned on the radio right as 'I Think I'm in Love' started playing. She sighed looking out the window. "I hope this works out," she thought, "Man times like this I wish Li-kun was here."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora was behind the wheel after finally talking her mom into letting her drive. "Turn right at the next street, Dear."  
  
"Mama, why don't you just tell me where we're going?" The radio change the song from 'The Real Slim Shady' to 'I think I'm in Love' as she asked.   
  
"It's a surprise, Dear."  
  
"Why does this song always come on when I'm driving?"  
  
"Maybe it's your song," she said giggling.  
  
"Or the station plays it to damn much."  
  
"Or that. Take a left here. It's the second restaurant on your right." Sora pulled into the parking lot and stooped the car. Getting out she said, "Let's go meet your man, Mama."  
  
"You've been watching too much UPN with Mimi."  
  
"Eh." Sora shrugged and started walking to the front of the building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The restaurant was known as being one of the best Italian places in Tokyo. The only bad part was that the waiters were force to use really cheesy italian accents that annoyed the hell out of everyone, but the food was extremely good; so it made up for the annoyance.  
  
The restaurant glowed in a gorgeous light show of candles and those little white christmas lights. The tables each had a vase filled with red and white roses. Classical music played constantly through the loud speaker. Sakura stared in awe of the beautiful sight before her. As her father got their table she slipped into a daydream of Syaoran taking her to a place like this for their first date, whenever that will happen.   
  
The glaze in her eyes fell off when she realized her dad was calling her. "Sakura, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh, oh... yeah Otousan I'm fine just... thinking."  
  
"Well, come on there's are table." The two sat down and started to talk about boring stuff, I'm too lazy to write about, until her father saw a women and a teenage girl speaking to one of the waiters. Sakura started to look at the two females. The women looked to be in her mid or late thirties. She had black hair with violet highlights pulled back into a bun and she wore a red silk skirt that came down to her knees with a slit up the left side. She had a black button up blouse with a gold cross around her neck.  
  
The teenager was obviously the women's daughter with the same ruby tinted eyes and smile. She had her crimson brown hair down; flowing past her shoulders. The blue satin oriental style dress she wore came down to her knees.   
  
"Kasumi, over here!" Sakura's father called out. The women, Kasumi, turned around and smiled as she grabbed her daughter's arm and took her over to Sakura and her father. Her father stood up and took the hands of Kasumi and gentle kissed her on the cheek; pulling away to brush her lips with his.  
  
"Konnichiwa Fujitaka."  
  
"Hello, Kasumi." The two just gazed at each other lovingly. The two forgotten daughters decided to introduce themselves. "Hi," Sora bowed to Sakura, "I'm Takenouchi Sora."  
  
"Takenouchi Sora? You go to my school. You're the junior class vice president, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
"You're also... what was it? Oh yeah," Sakura snapped her fingers, "Your captain of the tennis team."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't tell you my name," She bowed, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You probably don't recognize me."  
  
"Yes I do. Your the first junior to become head cheerleader. Your were also in my english class last year."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Yeah. You had the second highest grade, next to my friend Joe. But he's always studying, so that's a real accomplishment."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Look Kasumi. Our daughters are getting along so well."  
  
"Yes, I believe your right."  
  
"Touchan..."  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Can we eat already?" The two teens said together.   
  
"Sure," Fujitaka said as he started to sit down after the girls did, "Waiter, we like to order."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After dessert the four people -just sat around talking about mundane things: school, work, friends, etc., etc. Sora had the enjoyment of trying to explain to the Kinomotos the incident that happen a little over six years ago. Explaining to a scientific mind the concept of digimon was not easy. "So you and seven other kids saved the world?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura blinked twice.  
  
"So that's what happen when the island was floating in the sky."  
  
"Yeah." The four people sat in silence for awhile.   
  
"Kasumi?" Fujitaka asked as he reached into his pocket. "Yes?" As he got down on one knee the girls eyes started to slowly enlarge. "Takenochi Kasumi, will you marry me?"  
  
Kasumi fell to her knees and hugged Fujitaka. "Yes Fuji-chan, Oh Kami-sama, yes."  
  
"Girls, we're going to get married," the adults said in unison.  
  
Sakura and Sora looked at each other sweat dropping. "Hey Sis," Sora said to the auburn haired teen next to her.  
  
"Hoeeee."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Think I'm In Love  
Part 2  
  
The ice cream shop was full of people either buying, eating, or serving. The music from the radio station was blasting through the speakers of the popular shop. Two booths back to back consisted of eleven teenagers. The booth to the right held the older ones of the group, the left held the younger ones.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" A pink haired girl asked leaning across the table to look at the girl in question.  
  
"Nothing," she said as she looked up at her friend only to once again slam her head into the table. She shivered when the golden eyed boy stopped stuffing his face with a sundae made of all 31 plus 3 flavors, to place his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sora, something's buggin' you. Tell us, it's better than slamming your head into the table."  
  
"Yeah," the fourteen year old sister of one big haired boy said as she turned popped her head over the side of the other booth, "Come on, Neechan. It's either that, or we start worrying about you and keep annoying you asking the same question over and over and ove..."  
  
"Ok Kari, I get the idea." Sora said with a slight smile.   
  
"So... what the matter?" two blond blue eye boys said at the same time. Sora looked at Matt; then turned around to look at his brother TK. A girl with *natural* purple hair walked around to the side of the booth. "Is it boy problems?"   
  
"No, Miyako."   
  
"I bet it's PMS." This caused every girl to just stare down the fourteen year old with Tai's old goggles on.   
  
"Shut up Daisuke!!!" every girl yelled.   
  
"Moron."  
  
"We should of left him in the Digiworld."  
  
"I can't believe that idiot."   
  
"And he wants me to go out with him."  
  
"Daisuke, I believe keeping your mouth shut right now would be in your best interest," a short thirteen year old named Iori said as he got up to stand with Miyako. Sora just rolled her eyes and silently laughed at the stupidity of her friends. 'Smile' started playing once everyone stop promising bloody murder to the little soccer star.   
  
"Hey, we got her smiling again." Tai exclaimed as he gave her a little hug.  
  
"Prodigious. Now what is troubling you Sora?" The red headed computer genius asked.   
  
"*Sigh* Ok guys, my mom... well my mom she's getting married."  
  
"That great Sora," ten people said all together. Mimi and Izzy looked at her. Sora was slouching and looked a little upset.   
  
"Sora are you upset because your mom's getting married?" Mimi asked.   
  
"It's not that. Fujitaka makes her happy. I'm glad she's happy. It's just," she said looking at her hands in her lap, "weird." she whispered.  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah Mimi, I mean Dad died even before I met Tai. It's just been me and Mom for fifteen years, and now in less then six months I'm getting a dad, a older brother, and a younger sister. It's just so fast, and kinda scary." Tai gently turned her head to look at him as 'I think I'm In Love' started playing trough out the store.  
  
"Hey, Sor no matter what happens you know we're here for you," Tai said locking deep golden brown eyes with ruby ones, "Always." Mimi, Kari, and Miyako smiled knowing all the under lying implications with that one word.  
  
"I know Tai," she said looking at him. She pulled away from his gaze and smiled at all her friends, "Thank you, minna. You're the best."  
  
"Well what do you expect, we are your friends," Matt said staring at the cute tennis player.  
  
"Thanks." she laughed out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was walking back from her part-time job. Who knew a daycare center could be so tiring. Oh well it paid well and she enjoyed helping out all those cute little toddlers and babies. When Sakura walked by an electronics store she was plowed down by a dark blur. When she finally looked up she saw a seventeen year old girl with long black hair with gray purple streaks.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Have you heard the good news yet? You'll love it."  
  
"Hoe." Sakura pulled her self of the ground with the help of the girl. "What good news, Tomoyo?" She dust of her clothes not really paying much attention. A car drove by playing their radio really loud right as 'I Think I'm In Love' just came on and the light turned red causing the car to stop.   
  
"Ok, you ready?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You positive?"  
  
"Hoe. Tomoyooooo," she whined.  
  
"Li-kun," Tomoyo started. "Li-kun is coming back!!!" Tomoyo's turn to meet the concrete.  
  
"Really!!! Oh how wonderful," she squealed. Sakura stopped, then looked at her friend, "How come you found out before me?"  
  
"Well you know how I've been writing back and forth with Li-kun's third oldest sister?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well after Li-kun became leader of his clan and got his mom to drop the engagement with Melin, he annonced he was going back to Japan to 'study'," Tomoyo had to do the quotes on study. "His sister wrote me about it and said he was trying to surprise you. So act surprise.  
  
"As I see it you get instant boyfriend-slash-future husband and then we get our happy Sakura-chan again."  
  
"Thanks, I think"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sora-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Mama?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'll do me a few favors..." Sora waited for her mother to continue, but got impatient.   
  
"What favors, Mom?" she said grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Do you think you could try to get to know Sakura more?"  
  
"Ok." she shrugged and started drinking her Sprite.  
  
"Also, would you be my maid of honor?" Sora eyes widen when Kasumi asked.  
  
"Me? Why not Auntie Akemi? Or one of your college friends?" obviously in shock.   
  
"I'm not as close to them as you Sora."  
  
"But we argue all the time."  
  
"Use to. After the Digital World thing we don't fight that often."  
  
"True." Sora sat down to think. "I love to Mama."  
  
"Thanks Sora-chan." Kasumi started to walk away. "Oh here's Sakura's phone number. Call her, introduce her to your friends."  
  
"She is very popular Mama."  
  
"I know, but if you guys get together as one big group of popular people Sandra can't bug you."   
  
"Sandra," Sora thought, "what a pain in the ass. She has been bugging me since freshman year." She got up and walked to her room. "Just because I became team captain and she didn't. Also jealous of me and Mimi because we're friends with the soccer captain and Matt. Sometimes popularity is so annoying." She picked up the phone and dialed the number Kasumi gave her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ring* "Sakura answer the phone."  
  
*Ring* "I would Kero-chan, if I can find it." Kero narrowly dodge a pillow flung at high speeds.   
  
"How did you loose the phone? It's not even cordless." *Ring*  
  
"Hoe, Kero-chan shu... oh found it! Moshi moshi? Kinomoto resident. Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hello, Sakura. It's me, Sora."  
  
"Hi Sora. Why'd you call?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if your doing anything after school on Friday?"  
  
"I'm not doing a thing. Why you ask?"  
  
"Ok, how about if we get a group of people together and go to the mall or movies or... something?"  
  
"That's a pretty good idea, sure. I'm sure my friends would love to go."  
  
"Great! So..."   
  
"Yeah..." Sakura silently nodded her head even though Sora couldn't see her.   
  
"Ah I got to go. So I'll see you at school or at least by Friday."  
  
"Yeah see you."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Bye." *Click* "Kero-chan," Sakura turned around to look at the flying little teddy bear lion thing, "this marriage thing is going to be wierd. At least Sora's nice."  
  
"Yeah Sakura." Kero pulled out a CD and placed it into the playstation. "You always did want an oneesan." The start up screen came on for Lunar Silver Star Story Complete.   
  
"Kero-chan, you haven't even finished Parasite Eve, now your playing that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm multi-talented Sakura."  
  
"Hoe."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai, Sora, and Kari drove down the street to school in his 03' Honda Civic, it was his mom's but he would never admit it. "So let me get this straight," he started, "You're dragging everybody to the mall on Friday to meet your soon to be step-sister."  
  
"Mmhm." She said as she nodded her head.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Kari murmered finishing the rest of her algebra homework.  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" He looked over at the beautiful specimen sitting next to him. Sora turned around and looked straight at him. Her eyes grew to abnormal sizes and she tilted her head so the light hit them just right. The sparkle was so intense Tai had to tried to turn away, but couldn't, not from the intense cuteness next to him. She produced a handkerchief to grab in her mouth. Around the cloth she begged.   
  
"Pretty please." Her eyes became watery. "I'll be your best friend for ever." Tai looked at her and couldn't help but say...  
  
"All right." Sora dropped the face and the handkerchief disappeared.   
  
"Thanks Taichi, your the best."   
  
"And a sucker." Kari whispered.  
  
The car came to a stop at the school parking lot. Before they got out a forest green SUV pulled up on the right and a forest green convertible containing Matt and TK came up the left side.   
  
"Matt, why the hell do I always ride when your driving?" TK yelled as he practically jumped from the car.  
  
"Because TK, you're a freshman and can't drive." Matt stated with a smug look.  
  
"Like you can. Oh, hey Tai, Sora. Hello Hikari."  
  
"And when have you ever called me by my whole name?" TK shrugged and than walked over to give her a long hug.  
  
"Hi guys." Sora grabbed her bag and turn to see the kid coming out of the SUV. He was about 6'1", about the same height as Tai and Matt. He had brown hair and piercing amber eyes, a little darker than Tai's. He also looked foreign. "He looks kinda... chinese," she thought.  
  
Tai noticed Sora checking out the new kid and a wave a jealousy came over him. "Hey Sora, you coming?" Sora turned around and thought she saw something in Tai's eyes, but just shrugged it off. "Let's get to class, guys." She smiled and started jogging to the main building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi sat in her calculus class almost falling asleep. She liked being back from America and being with all her friends again, if it wasn't for the fact she had to wear the green uniform every school day. "At least I have my friends with me and my Izzy." she thought. She looked over at her red haired computer genius boyfriend. "He's so cute." she thought.  
  
Sakura leaned over Mimi's shoulder. "Mimi we have practice this afternoon."  
  
Mimi turned around and looked at her co-captian, "Really I thought it was cancelled."  
  
"It was, the coach just told me this morning it's back on."  
  
"Oh." A new student walked into class right as the bell rang. The teacher turned around to introduce him. Mimi swore she heard Sakura gasp when she finally looked up from her doodle of some funny looking teddy bear with wings.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered. Mimi turned her head to look at her.  
  
"What did you say, Sakura."  
  
"Nothing Mimi," she said quickly, "nothing." Mimi lifted an eyebrow and turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Class we have a new student. He's from Hong Kong and his name is Li Syaoran. Li you can sit in the seat right behind Kinomoto."  
  
Mimi looked at Sakura and saw her face turn completely red. "I smell a crush," she thought and turned back to the teacher.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Think I'm In Love  
Part 3  
  
The school cafeteria was full of hormone driven teens. Girls talking about how they're going to try convincing Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato to go out with them. Too bad it will never happen. The male population was chating about who's better to date: Sora, Mimi, Sakura, or Sandra. Sandra was dead last. "Who'd want to go out with a natural born bitch? were most of the general comments.  
  
In the corner of the packed cafeteria the co-captain of the cheerleading squad was talking with the new transfer student. "Li-kun why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she said in mocked surprise.  
  
"You're not a good liar Sakura, who told you?"  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura shrugged in her embarrassement.  
  
"How'd she find out?" he asked.  
  
"One of your sisters," she stated. Syoaran started muttering to himself in chinese. Although Sakura was nowhere near being fluent in the language she could understand a few words, such as sisters, nosy, keep, and life.  
  
"Li-kun you're not upset about that, are you?" she said in her natural innocence. Syoaran's rant came to a complete stop when her gentle voice broke through.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Li-kun what are you doing Friday?"  
  
"She's asking me out," he thought, "she's asking me out. Whoo yoo, wait a minute I'm suppose to ask her out. Oh, who cares." He looked at Sakura, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, good. Would you like to come with me and a few friends to hang out at the mall. You get to meet my soon-to-be new step-sister." Sakura smiled her normal, but stunning, smile at the Chinese boy.  
  
Syaoran just nodded his head stupidly as all brain activiaty stopped at that smile. Then something finally made contact with the electric impulses in his head, "Step-sister?"  
  
"Yeah, Otousan is getting remarried. We talked about it last week. He wanted to know if I was ok with it. It's the happiest I've seen him in years since Okaasan died. And I told him that was what was important."  
  
"You sure you're ok about it, Sakura."  
  
"Yes Li-kun. Plus Sora, my new sister, is really nice."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Across the cafeteria at a table which has been labeled "the cool table" six teenage boys sat together eating the four basic food groups: sugar, greese, carbonation, and artificial orange chesse powder, the meal of champions.  
  
A blond seventeen year old sat across from everyones favorite big haired soccer star. On one side of him was his little brother, the other side sat the blue haired senior of the group. The soccer star had his wannabe clone to the right of him and the computer genius to the left.  
  
"Tai, your drooling."  
  
"Huh," Tai's only responses as he wipe clear liquid from his face.  
  
"What were you starring at, man?" Yamato asked as he bit into his tripled layered bacon chesseburger. Mustard squrited onto Tai's face as he replied.  
  
"Nothing." All the guys looked to where Tai was starring and saw four girls in the snackbar line talking. Two girls who were defentily freshman, one with lavendar hair and another with brown hair cut around her young face. With them were two older girls one was pulling her pink hair into a ponytail and the other getting her food from the grouchy lunch lady, who for some reason couldn't stay so grouchy in the child of loves pressence.  
  
"Oh *I* see." Matt grined at Tai, as the others try hard to hide their laughs.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Well not that hard in Daisuke's case. Tai just calmly back handed his teammate. Daisuke landed on his butt and everyone around them bursted out laughing.  
  
"Heheh... Seriously Tai hehe you should tell her." Matt started laughing harder when a freshman tripped and her strawberry milkshake went flying to land on Daisuke's face. Once again the cafeteria laughed at the poor boy.  
  
"Who?" Tai tried to act innocent as the laughter died down. Izzy, Joe, Matt, TK, and even Daisuke looked at him strange. Daisuke pulled himself up and as he wiped yummy strawberry icecream from his face he had to say something.  
  
"Sora. You know VP and tennis captain. Also your best friend and the love of your life." Tai sweatdropped as everyone just started nodding their heads.  
  
"Sora is my best friend, nothing more."  
  
"Except your undying loooooove for her." TK stated. He pulled of a pepperoni from his pizza and tossed it at Izzy who wasn't paying attention. "Hey Iz stop staring at your girlfriend and start paying attention to Tai's problem." Izzy glared at the freshman for a few seconds then turn to Tai.  
  
"I don't have a problem." Tai stated.  
  
"Tai tell her. I told Mimi and now we're together and we're happy."  
  
"Happily married." Joe muttered.  
  
"Don't you have a date with Jun on Saturday?" Izzy asked through squinted eyes. Joe's face started to contrast with the color of his hair. Sometimes bright red just doesn't match dark blue.  
  
"All we're saying Tai is TELL HER!"  
  
"Tell her what?" Angels started to sing. A soft light was on the redhead who asked the question. Most of this was just really what Tai saw. The redhead squeezed in between Taichi and Koushiro. "Tell her what, and who is her?" Mimi sat on the other side of Izzy and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I bet I know." Mimi smiled her I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.   
Kari sat down next to TK. She smiled at her brother and winked.  
  
"I'm sure it's juicy." She grabbed a pepperoni off TK's pizza and giggled when she saw her brother blush. As she ate her pepperoni Miyako sat down on the other side of Kari.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Sora looked at her friends, then at her best friend. Tai just shrugged and started laughing nervously.   
  
"Oooooookay. So you guys will be showing up on Friday, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Is your new step-sister cute?" Everyone looked at Daisuke funny. "What? I need a date."  
  
"That's not suprising," a snotty voice said behind the group. Sora and Mimi rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"Hello Sandra." The snarl from Sora's voice was easily heard.  
  
"Hello Sora, Mimi." The superiorty in her voice was starting to get on everyones nerves. The cold hearted violet eyes glared at the two girls. Sandra's voice became flirtatious, "Hello Matt, Koushiro, Tai." She put her hand on Tai's shoulder and squeezed. Tai shivered and Sora right eye started to twitch. Kari and Matt noticed it.   
  
"She's going to hurt her one day," Kari thought. "She'll deserve it too." Thoughts that don't come often from light. Sora slowly turned around to look at the snob. Sandra smiled at Sora. She pushed an ebony strand of hair over her shoulder.   
  
"What the hell do you want, Sandra?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask Tai if he liked to go out with me on Friday, Sora." Tai finally wrenched his shoulder from her graps.  
  
"Sorry I'm busy Friday."  
  
"Oh. What about Saturday?"  
  
"Game." The 5'6" girl's smile started to waver.  
  
"Sunday?"   
  
"Hanging out at Matt's."  
  
"Oh what about next weekend?" The Digi girls except for Sora start to giggle. Tai turn around to look at her.  
  
"Sandra, I'm busy for awhile. I have homework, soccer, helping my dad at work, and of course my friends."  
  
"Oh. So Matt you want to go out sometime?" Everyone looked at Matt as Sandra tried to show as much cleavege towards him as possible.  
  
"I would Sandra," Sandra smiled evily towards Sora, "but I like my dates to have morals." Miyako burst out laughing and started laughing into Kari's shoulder. Kari fell into TK who caught her before they fell over.   
  
Sandra's eyes got big at the comment. She started to glare at the band leader, then turned her attention to the redheaded boy who was in the process of trying to disapper. "Koushiro, how are you and Mimi doing?" Mimi growled.  
  
"Great, wonderful, love her with all my life." Mimi stopped growling.  
  
"Really? I mean going out with the same person must be boring. I mean especially if she's some brain dead, spoiled princess." Sora got extremely mad. The redhead stood up.  
  
"Sandra, leave." Her voice was soft and strong. Every person in the cafeteria looked at the two girls.  
  
"What's the matter, Sora. Do I threaten you?" Sora looked at her like Sandra grew scales and a few heads and arms.  
  
"Threaten? Me? Of you? Listen Sandra I am not threaten of you. I can barely stand you. Noone likes you. The friends you *do* have you pay off. Now leave me and my friends alone. I don't want to deal with you." Sora sat back down.  
  
Sandra growled and slowly turned around and stomped of.   
  
"Good job, Sora."  
  
"Mimi are you alright?" Sora asked as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Yeah Sora. Thanks, for what you did." Mimi whiped her eyes and Sora hugged her. Izzy took her hands in his and gently squeezed. "Thank you," Mimi gave everyone a weak smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandra stomped over to her locker. "How dare she," she thought, "talk to me like that." Sandra opened her locker and looked at the reflection of the girl in the mirror. She saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and violet eyes. Her ruby lips couldn't shape a smile at the time. The longer she stared she started to see an innocent teen looking back at her.  
  
She shook that of quickly and her innocent face turned into a snarl. She whispered to her self, "I'll make you pay Takenouchi." She got her bag and slammed the locker shut, for now closing on the idea of her innocence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday night at the mall. Something to do when everything on TV is either horribly written or reruns. A large group of people consiting of the Digidestine, old and new, and the Carcaptors with friends roamed the mall. After the introductions for those who don't know eachother they decided to go shopping Mimi and Tomoyo's specialty.  
  
Taichi, Yamato, and Syoaran sat down on a bench as everyone split up. Izzy was draged of by Mimi to "help" her shop (or carry all her stuff). TK, Kari, Miyako and Rika went to get new CD's. Iori, Naoko, and Joe went to the food court. Chiharu, Daisuke, and   
Takashi went to the arcade.  
  
"So you're the new kid, right?" Matt asked  
  
"Yep." Syoaran answered  
  
"So, where you from?" Tai asked  
  
"Hong Kong. Nice that Sakura's dad is marrying Sora's mom." Syoaran said.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said.  
  
"So..." Tai mentioned.  
  
"Yeah..." Syoaran replied.  
  
"Ok..." Matt responded. So they sat there untill they were saved by three girls.   
  
"Any interesting conversations we should know about?" A ruby eyed girl said hanging of the back of the bench.   
  
"Yeah." A girl with long black purple hair said. She looked at Matt and for a second. She turned around to look at the emerald eyed girl coming up from behind her. She also was trying to hide the slight blush.  
  
Matt didn't notice the blush but he did notice her cloudy blue eyes. "Just getting to know eachother." He said over the lump in his throat.  
  
"Really." Sakura asked as she sat next to Syoaran.   
  
"Yep." Syoaran said, "So what did you guys do."  
  
"Spent money on the latest in video technology." Sora replied walking around the bench. She pulled Tai's arms trying to hull him up.   
  
"What?" Tai tried to sit back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Come on boys we're meeting up with everyone and seeing a movie." Sora led Tai by the hand to the food court on the way there they heard an all to familar yell for Sora, Tai, and Matt.  
  
"MIMI I AM NOT WEARING PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sora rolled her eyes and giggled at the looks from Sakura, Syoaran, and Tomoyo. "You'll get use to it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the movie theather the group were suggesting movies. "Ok what do you guys want to see?" Sora and Sakura asked together.  
  
"Let's see the remake of 'The Omen'." Naoko suggested.  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head in slight fear. Sora and Syoaran looked at her funny. "I guess she's still afraid of ghost," Syoaran thought.   
  
"How about 'Remember the Titans'?" Tai says  
  
"Maybe." The girls said except Mimi  
  
"Isn't that an Amercian football movie?" Everyone nodded their heads. "No way. I don't watch sports." *sigh*  
  
"How about 'The Digimon Movie'?" Rika asked. All the digidestined looked up.  
  
"Ah digi... what?" Sora said. Kari started to laugh nervously, while the guys all started whistling. Mimi and Miyako started shuffling their feet.   
  
"What do you mean you never heard of it? Their advertising it everywhere. Now that I think about it the characters kind of look lik..." Sakura cut Rika off knowing about Sora's history.   
  
"How about we see 'Meet the Parents'."  
  
"Ok." Everyone finally agreed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group took up two rows. Kari squeezed inbetween two idiots laughing at every scene. She ducked down below the chairs as movie goers shushed them every couple of seconds.   
  
Miyako giggled at her friends situation when she felt hands on her eyes. She gasped and turned around to see...   
  
"I thought you couldn't come." she whispered to the person.   
  
"The game ended early." Kari looked over from her slouched position at the two chatting teens.  
  
"Hi Kenji. How you doing?"  
  
"Fine." The digidestined waved to the ex-kasier and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Sakura leaned over to talk to Sora. "Who is that?"   
  
"Kenji, Miyako's boyfriend." Sakura looked like she was about to ask something. "Yes, he's that genius kid and it's a very long story about how we met him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The movie was hilarious to everyone and went on with out much incident. Well except for Takashi falling over laughing into Chiharu and being back handed.  
  
After the movie noone really wanted to go home. "So what should we do," Sora asked standing in the mall parking lot.   
  
"A club," Miyako suggested.  
  
"Iie. All the best ones are eighteen and over." Rika said. Everyone just stood around thinking of something to do.  
  
"I know," Mimi shouted. Everyone looked at the pink haired hyper girl. "Let's go to a kareoke place." Nineteen kids blinked as one.   
  
"That sounds great!" Female reply.  
  
"Uuuuuuuu." Male reply.  
  
All the girls looked at the guys and in one voice said, "Come on." Sora step up.  
  
"Or you could go home, to your parents, and the chores half of you got out of for this."  
  
"Ok." Twenty people piled into six cars and left the parking lot ten miles per hour above the speed limit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How'd they talk us into this?" Tai looked to Syoaran, Matt, and TK.  
  
"They acted cute." TK replied. Matt grabbed a microphone and tossed another to TK. Syoaran took his, while Tai got the one infront. The four guys looked at the little screen infront of them.  
  
"Go for it Li-kun!" Tomoyo and Sakura looked at eachother and started cheering with everyone else. Except for Izzy and Kenji, who were at the time thanking their girlfriends for not forcing them up there.   
  
"Relax Tai," Sora and Kari yelled together, "It's just for fun, you guys." The light turned down and the music started.  
  
Tai tooke a deep breath and started to sing.  
  
Tai: I finally made it through med school  
Somehow I made it through  
I'm just an intern  
I still make a mistake or two  
  
Sora looked at Sakura, "Who picked out this song?"  
  
"I think your friend Joe asked for it." Sora looked at Joe sitting behind her.  
  
"Why isn't he singing it." Joe leaned over to Sora hearing their conversation.  
  
"I'm too chicken to be on stage singing Wierd Al infornt of you guys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Matt: I was last in my class  
Barely passsed at the institute  
Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid  
A malpractise suit  
  
All: Hey, like a surgeon  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Organ transplants are my line  
  
LI: Better give me all your gause nurse  
This patient's fading fast  
Complications have set in  
Don't know how long he'll last  
  
TK: Let me see, that I.V.  
Here we go - time to operate  
I'll pull his indsides out, pull his insides out  
And see what he ate  
  
All: Like a surgeon, hey  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Here's a waiver for you to sign  
  
Woe, woe, woe  
  
Matt: It's a fact - I'm a quack  
  
Tai: The disgrace of the A.M.A.  
  
Li: 'Cause my patients die, yah my patients die  
  
TK: Before they can pay  
  
All: Like a surgeon, hey  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Got your kidneys on my mind  
  
Like a surgeon, ooh like a surgeon  
When I reach inside  
With my scalpel, and my forceps, and retractors  
Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh  
  
Ooh baby, yah  
I can hear your heartbeat  
For the very last time  
  
After that the guys bowed and ran off stage. Their friends were laughing and clapping the whole time. "You did great." Sora said.  
  
Everyone went up to sing at least once. Mimi and Kari about five each. Sora and Sakura were the only two who haven't gone up yet.   
  
Sora almost dropped her chilie chesse fries when Mimi grabbed her arm. "We're going to sing." Sora handed her fries to Tai as she got pushed on stage. She saw Tomoyo pushing Sakura up the other side.  
  
"So what are we singing?" Sakura asked as her and Tomoyo made it to the girls.   
  
"You'll see." Mimi handed a microphone to the Sora, then Sakura, and Tomoyo grabbed her mike. The music started and Sora smiled. She leaned over to Mimi.  
  
"Pick one of my favorites?"  
  
"Yep, and you get to lead." Mimi pushed her forward and Sora started the song.  
  
Sora: When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me.  
To tell the truth   
Sakura, Mimi, Tomoyo:(truth)  
Sora: don't know what I'd do without you   
M,S,T: (you)  
Sora: half of my dreams would not come true.  
  
  
M,S,T: (You are the one)  
Sora: that I have hoped for.  
M,S,T: (Now my life)   
Sora: means so much more.  
M,S,T:(Now we can be)  
Sora: together forever.  
M,S,T,H: (Just you and me)   
Sora: I'm here for you, you're here for me.  
  
All: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you.  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me.  
And it was you who stopped with me when the skies are blue.  
And it was you who stayed by my side. It was you.  
  
Sakura: Since the day you came in my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side.  
Then you prove you're a friend to me.  
With my heart forever you will always be.  
  
M,T: (You are the one)   
Sora: (the one)  
Sakura: that I have hoped for.  
M,T,K: (Now my life)   
Sakura: means so much more.   
Sora: (Means so much to me)  
M,T: (Now we can be)   
Sakura: together forever.  
M,T: (Just you and me)   
Sakura: there for each other.   
  
Sora: (I knew it was you)  
Sakura: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you.   
Sora:(Show me a friend)  
Sakura: I always knew that you'd be right here for me.   
Sora: (Be right here for me)  
Sakura: And it was you who stopped with me when the skies are blue.   
Sora: (When the skies were blue)  
Sakura: And it was you who stayed by my side.   
Sora: (I know)   
Sakura: It was you.  
  
Sora: It was you who's always right by my side.  
When just can't do it; you helped me through it.  
We're friends forever, like best friends should be.  
You'll always be   
Matt: (dog child, something)   
Sora: a special part of me.  
  
Mimi blinked and looked at as Matt ran off stage. "Uh."  
  
Kari mouthed 'Dare' to Mimi. Mimi nodded and continued to sing.  
  
Sora: (It was you)  
M,T: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you.   
sora: (I'm glad I found my friend)  
M,T: I always knew that you'd be right here for me.   
Sakura: (It was you. It was you.)  
M,T: And it was you who stopped with   
Sora: (who stopped with me)   
M,T: me when the skies are blue.  
Sakura: And it was you who stayed by my side. It was you.   
Sora: (I knew it was you)  
  
Sakura: It was you showed me all I've got a friend and I always knew that you'd be right there.  
And it was you stopped by while skies were blue.  
And it was you I knew that I could count on.  
  
Sora: (It was you)  
M,T: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you.   
Sora: (I got a friend)  
M,T: I always knew that you'd be right here for me.   
Sakura:(It was)  
M,T: And it was you who stopped with me when the skies are blue.   
Sakura: (That I got a friend)  
M,T: And it was you who stayed by my side. It was you.  
  
S,S: You are a friend to me, it was you.  
  
As the last note played everyone started cheering for the girls. Mimi jumped off stage to kiss Izzy. Tomoyo smiled and then looked at Matt. She blushed then walked off stage.   
  
"You were great Sora," Tai whispered in her ear. She turned around to say thank you but accidently hit noses with him. The two froze just staring at eachother.   
  
Miyako elbowed Mimi. "Wha... Oh." The other three female digidestined were silently cheering on the oldest girl of the group. "Do it Sora." Mimi whispered.  
  
Tai started to lean in as a girl got on stage singing 'I Think I'm In Love.'   
  
Sora lifted her head to his; her eyes slowly closing as something pulled the two together. Their lips were so close.  
  
The microphone screeched, and the blond on stage went sharp on the high note ending Sora and Tai's privite little world.   
  
Mimi slamed her head into the table. Kari started mumbling words no fourteen year old should know. Miyako raised her fist to the sky, "So freaking close. So close." Izzy, TK, and Kenji sweatdropped at seeing their girlfriends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai pulled up to Sora's apartment building in his blue Honda. Kari was in the back reading a magazine. She looked up. "Bye Sora."  
  
Sora opened the door. "Bye Kari, thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem." Tai got out, and Sora just looked at him strange.  
  
"What? I'm walking you to your door." Sora shooked her head.  
  
"Who said chivarly was dead?" The two walked in silence to the elevator. Tai just kept thinking to himself,  
  
"Ok, this is it. Tell her. Ok, three words. Tai just say it."  
  
They got to Sora's door. She turned around and Smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Tai."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming and singing. I had fun and I'm sure that I wouldn't even have had so much fun without you there." Tai blushed at what she said.  
  
"Tell her," he thought. "Sora?"   
  
"Yes, Tai?"   
  
"I, um... never mind I'll tell you later."  
  
"You sure?" He nodded. "Ok." Sora stood on her toes and softly kissed Tai on the cheek. She had a slight blush compared to Tai's tomatoe colored face. "Night, Tai." She unlocked her door and walked into her apartment.  
  
Tai stood there in shock. Then started cheering as he ran to the elevator. "I actually have a chance," he thought as the doors closed behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandra turned around from the corner she was at. She saw the whole thing. "I'll get you Sora." She sneered then went down the stairs to her apartment.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora leaned against her door and sighed. She saw Sandra watching them. "When will she give up," she thought.  
  
She then thought of what Tai did for her today, and smiled.  
"Sukida, Taichi."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran came to her door. "Thank you, Li-kun. It was nice being able to spend some extra time with you."  
  
"Yeah. Sakura do you remember when I left?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun. I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes." She pulled Syaoran's face to her face and lightly kissed his lips. Syaoran pulled her into a strong hug. The two kissed for a few minutes until Touya called her in.  
  
Sakura pulled away from him. "Kaijuu, get in here." Sakura turned around.  
  
"Kaijuu ja nai!" She turned around kissed Syaoran softly and pulled away. "Got to go Syaoran-kun. See you at school on Monday. Aishiteru."  
  
"Sukida Sakura-chan." He turned around and walked back to his SUV.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura took of her shoes at the door. "What took you so long, Kaijuu."  
  
"Kaijuu ja nai!" She tossed a pillow at him and walked up the stairs. Turning around at the top she looked at her over protective brother and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at Sakura." She smiled and ran down to the dark haired college student. Hugging him she softly whispered,  
  
"I love you, you over protective jerk."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Think I'm In Love  
Part 4  
  
  
In a bridal boutique in downtown Tokyo three girls were sitting by the dressing rooms. All loking at a bunch of bridal magazines. "I like the strapless dress."  
  
"That's really nice Mimi." The auburn haired girl leaned over to see the picture in the magazine. Mimi looked up at her.  
  
"Doesn't your face hurt?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I just mean for the last two months you haven't stopped smiling." Mimi grinned at the blush coming over the girl's face.  
  
"Well, for the past two months I've had my Syaoran-kun back." The red head sighed as she leaned further into her magazine. Mimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sora-chan what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," was her mumbled response. Sakura looked at Mimi, Mimi looked at Sakura.  
  
"Tell the truth, Oneesan." Sora looked at her best female friend and her future sister. She sighed again.   
  
"OK, I'm just feeling left out."  
  
"Left out?"  
  
"Hai, see it's like everyone has someone." Sora waved at the pink haired girl. "Mimi you and Izzy have been a couple since you got back from America." Mimi's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Yeah, one year next month." Sora looked at her while Sakura waved her hands infront of her eyes. Mimi blinked a couple times coming out of her trance.  
  
"Annnnnywaaaaay, Sakura you and Li-kun got reunited a two months ago. Kari has TK, Miyako has Kenji, my mom is getting married in a couple of months, and if I'm not mistaken, something is developing between Matt and Tomoyo."  
  
"Really?!?!?" Sakura and Mimi jumped at Sora.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you noticed? They can't be around eachother without turning red or blubbering."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sora shook her head.  
  
"The point is everyone has someone and I don't." Mimi looked at her funny, Sakura copyed the look. "What?"  
  
"Sora you have had the longest relationship out of all of us." Mimi stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tweleve years with a guy is practically married." Sakura put up her feet and leaned back.  
  
"I haven't been with a guy that long." The two looked at her and said one word.  
  
"Taichi."  
  
"T...T..Taichi! He is my best friend. He is just my best friend, and if he wanted us to be anything more he sure the hell hasn't said anything to me." Just then Takenouchi Kasumi came out of the rooms in a wedding dress.  
  
"What do you think about this one."  
  
"Iie." Sora scrunched up her nose.  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head back and forth.  
  
"Eeeewww. Ms. T, no" Mimi stuck out her tongue. Kasumi sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Puffy sleves." Kasumi turned around and walked back into the dressing room.  
  
"Ok Sora. Everyone at school knows Tai is in love with you. I mean you were there when Kari told me," Mimi said.  
  
"Well I know he likes me..."  
  
"Loves you." Mimi flipped a page in her magazine. Sora gave her the evil eye as a vein in her forhead started to pop.  
  
"'LOVES' me. I just want him to be able to tell me, is that so wrong?" Sakura shook her head 'no'.  
  
"You two just better hurry up, 'love waits for no one,'" she quoted, "and you being love and all," Sora looked at her 'little' sister, "you probably don't have the patients."  
  
"Hardy har-har." Kasumi came back out.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ummm," Mimi's head shook 'no'.  
  
"No, okaasan."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Way too much lace."   
  
"Ok." She turned around and marched back into the little room.  
  
"You think your mom is going to find something she likes?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Hopefully, this is taking longer than I thought it would."  
  
"Plans?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yep. Meeting Tai for dinner, movie, and to work on the history project."  
  
"Isn't that a date?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"No, it's two friends doing something fun and finishing a project."   
  
"Sure." The twin reply was slightly overpowering.  
  
"Don't need to be so sarcastic." Sora smiled when she saw her mom come back out. The white dress fell to her ankles in soft folds of satin. The low collar was cut into the top of a gentle heart. The frabic fell over her shoulders as the sleves came to a triangle from her wrist to the end of her middle finger. The dress was simple yet sophisticated. "Kaachan you look wonderful."  
  
"Yeah Ms. T. The dress was made for you." Mimi stood up and started to walk around Sora's mother.  
  
"Wow, Touchan is going to be breathless when he sees you walking down the aisle." Sakura smiled at the woman standing before her.  
  
"You really think so Sakura-chan? I don't know, it's alot of cleavege."  
  
"Okaasan it is your wedding day, cleavege is good." Kasumi smiled at her daughter, turned around and step back into the changing room.  
  
"Aren't you getting it Kasumi-san?" Sakura yelled over the door.  
  
"Yes, but I got to change first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thursday afternoon (Thursday because not alot people like to use Thursday in their stories.) Sora and Tomoyo were walking out of their fifth period video class.   
  
"Sora?" Tomoyo started messing with her hands and shuffling her feets.  
  
"Huh?" Sora answered not noticing her friends uneasiness.  
  
"You know Yamato pretty well, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What about him?" Sora walked to her locker and started the mundane task of using the combination.   
  
Tomoyo leaned next to the locker. She sighed and continued with her part of the conversation. "Well you see I was wondering if you can do me a small favor." Sora looked at the nervous film maker.  
  
"How small?"  
  
"Well not real small, but not big either. More medium sized. Ok alittle bigger than medium. Maybe semi lar..."   
  
"Ok, ok. what is it."  
  
"Could you find out if Matt likes me?" Tomoyo asked of the red head. Sora stuffed another book in her locker. She thought for a moment, eventhough she already had her answer.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo looked at her in surprise. She turned around calmly and then started leapping in joy.   
  
"Whoo hoo." As the dark haired girl yelled in joy a girl walked up to them. She was about 5'4" with aquamarine hair and saphire eyes hidden behined oval shaped wire rimed glasses. Tomoyo stopped jumping, "Hi Yuka."  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo, Sora. Umm... has either of you seen Sandra lately?" Yuka looked at the two girls as they shooked their heads 'no.' "Oh, ok. Well if you see her tell her we're looking for her, ok?"  
  
"Sure Yuka we'll tell her," Tomoyo said. Yuka smiled and then walked off.   
  
Sora looked at Tomoyo. "I haven't seen Sandra since she was spying on me and Tai that one time."  
  
"She was spying on you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That girl has problems."  
  
"I don't know about her. Sometimes I think I see some type of compassion and then she turnes into the bitch from hell." Tomoyo just shrugged and the two parted to go to their last class.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Takenochi Flower Shop one Takenouchi Sora was drawing up sketches for the flower arrangement for her mother's wedding. "Sora?"  
  
Sora looked up at the woman at the register, "Yes?" The dark haired woman looked at the teenager.  
  
"Watch the store. I have to go get some things before we move into the new house." With that Takenouchi Kasumi grabbed her bag and left the store.  
  
Sora sighed, "At least the new place is closer to the school and my friends." Turning on the raido playing 'Breaking Up Is Hard Enough' she continued with her sketches of red and white roses. She discarded the first few drawings untill finally chossing her favorite design.  
  
The bell above the door rung as it was opened. Sora looked up to see her best friend standing at the entrance with take out. "Taichi! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Soccer practice let out early. Thought I bring you moo shu pork and some egg rolls." Tai's face slipped into his usual goofy grin.   
  
Sora giggled and offered the boy a chair. "So how was practice?" Sora smiled at him and grabbed a bowl of food.  
  
"Good." He picked up a piece of pork on his chopstick and shoveled it into his mouth.  
  
"Good? What, not great, wonderful, spectacular, another step closer to olympic glory?" Sora grabbed an egg roll and started eating. Tai looked at the girl and started laughing as the song changed to 'I Think I'm in Love'.  
  
"What?" Tai leaned over and whispered something to her. "Where is it?" Sora started rubbing her face. She completely missed the sweat and sour sauce on her face. Tai wiped the sauce from her face; leaving his thumb on her cheek.  
  
Ruby tinted eyes looked towards Tai's golden brown eyes. He looked for the usual emotions flowing through those brownish red eyes. Friendship, trust, respect, and love. Yes, definitely love. His smile turned lopsided as he stared at her.   
  
Sora looked at Tai as he came closer to her. "This is it. Tai is finally going to kiss me. Took him long enough," she thought. Sora puckered up as she let her head get softly pulled up towards Tai's. She closed her eyes as his large hand engulfed her delicate cheek.  
  
The bell on the door rung again as one Ishida Yamato walked in. Tai jumped as far away from Sora when their friend came in. Sora preceded to slam her head into the counter of the store. "Hey Matt," she growled.  
  
"Hey Sora. Hi Tai." The blond walked in and looked at the red faced soccer player. "Did I interupt anything," he suggested with a sly smile.  
  
"Nothing!" Tai yelled. "We were just eating. Want some?" Sora glared at Tai as he started to laugh nervously.  
  
"What you here for, Matt? Flowers for a nice cinematographer we know?" Sora smiled as Yamato splurted incoherent phrases. "Matt you like Tomoyo, don't you?"  
  
"What!?!? N..N..No I..I d...don't!"  
  
"Don't lie to me Matt. I know when your lying. Your ears turn red and you stutter." Yamato covered his ears quickly. "Just tell her Matt. She won't *wait* forever." Sora gazed at Tai who was behind Matt. Taichi just tried to shrink where he stood under her stare.  
  
"Your right Sora. I should atleast ask her out."  
  
"You do that." Sora smiled as she started a conversation on the wedding with two of her best friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is our new place?" Kero floated around Sakura as she used Windy to move some of her heavier furniture around her new room.  
  
"Yep. Atleast untill college." Their was a knock on her door.  
  
"Hold on." She hid Windy and Kero went into doll mode. "Come in." Sora walked in and sat down, not realizing it was on the flying bear-lion thingy. "What's the matter Sora?"  
  
"So close. So damn close." Sora held her thunb and index finger in a slim pinch. Her furstration was radiating off of her.  
  
"Sora relax. It's going to happen. Sooner or later." The red head streached her arms up and fell backwards unto the bed.  
  
"MMMMMMMMPHM!!"   
  
"Did you hear something Sakura?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed and then started to complain, "I'd just wish he'd tell me. He's suppose to be Courage Boy." A yellowish brown flash flew up from under her.   
  
"I think you should probably tell him. And don't SIT ON ME!!!" Sora looked at Kero and then Sakura, who was doing and unsuccesful job of trying to hide him.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Explain. Please," she sweatdropped.   
  
"This is Kero. Kinda like my own digimon," Sakura stated, "but not." Sora blinked as another sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Sakura started the complicated story of her 'job.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Izumi Koushiro's room a group of guys where sitting around doing nothing. (I really mean it.) They where just sitting around being bored at someone else's house (well except for Izzy).  
  
"What do we do," TK asked.  
  
"Don't know," Tai mumbled as he threw a pillow at Matt, who he was slightly irritable at for reasons only he knew. Matt threw the pillow back at him.  
  
"Will you quite that." Izzy looked at Tai.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I'm bored." Tai stated. "Not to mention pissed that blondy walked in when I was about to kiss her," he whispered to himself. Unfortunately for him Joe and Syaoran where right next to him and heard him perfectly.  
  
"Kiss who?" Joe smiled. Everyone except Matt leaned in as Tai tried to become invisible due to the sudden interogation.   
  
"Aaaahhhhh. Well."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So let me get this straight, you are one of the most powerful sorceress alive'" Sora pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Of all time," Kero corrected. Sora then pointed to him.  
  
"And Kero and your friend Yue or Yukito is yours and the cards' gaurdian. And you met Li-kun cause he's a sorcerer and helped you captor these magical cards," she said holding up the Windy card.  
  
"Technicaly he was trying to get the cards for the Li Clan, but yes," Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh, Ok. That's cool." Sora handed Sakura back the card and turned to go back to her room. Sakura and Kero-chan started to get drops of sweat all over the back of their heads.  
  
"Your not freaked?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why should I? I've been to another dimension. One of my best friends is a two foot talking pink bird. I've had to save two worlds with seven other kids on multiple occassions. One world which is made of data and digital stuff. I think I can handle my new sister being able to use magic." With that Sora walked back to her new room to finish unpacking.  
  
"That went better than I thought Kero-chan."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You bought her food?"  
  
"Yep." Tai replied to the computer genius.  
  
"You were about to kiss her?" Syoaran asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You've been in love with her since second grade?" TK and Matt said together.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEN WHY NOT TELL HER!!!!!!!" All the guys yelled.  
  
"What if she rejects me?"  
  
"Like that going to happen," Daisuke started, "Everyone and their garndmother's dog knows she's in love with you, and that your in love with her. I mean why not, she's so nice." Tai nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"And intelligent." Tai nodded again.  
  
"And really beautiful." Tai nodded again.  
  
"And she has a great rack." Tai started to nod but then paused. Tk and Izzy walked away from their seats that were next to Daisuke. Then Tai jumped the poor little freshman and started to beat his haed into the carpeted floor.  
  
Matt looked at Syoaran, "We should stop him."  
  
"Why he deserved it."  
  
"That's true," TK said as he watched the carnage.  
  
"We'll stop him before he starts to bleed. My mom is getting sick of trying to get blood stains from out of the carpet." Izzy said returning to his computer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the second floor of one of the newest apartment buildings in town, a girl was opening a package that was just delivered. As she lifted one of the flaps a wierd dark purple smoke came out. "Eeewww. That smells like Tai's gym socks."   
  
The dark haired girl leaned over to look in the box. She grinned that evil grin. (The one that all evil people get.) "Thanks Granny." She pulled out an old dusty book and then preceded to giggle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Think I'm In Love 5  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
Takenouchi Sora stood by the big tree in the park bouncing a soccer ball of her right foot to her left; just back and forth and over and over. She looked up into the starlit sky; then looked back across the park.   
  
In the distance she saw a shadowy figure running up to her. As the person got closer she could easily recognize the oversized brown hair and golden brown eyes coming at her.  
  
"Hey... Sora." The figured said in between breaths.   
  
Sora stopped the ball to look at the guy. "Hi Tai. What did you want to see me for?" Tai straighten up and took her hands in his.   
  
"Takenouchi Sora."  
  
"Yeah Tai?" Her face puzzled as she looked at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What!? I thought you just wanted to play soccer tonight."  
  
"We'll play later. I just decided that I needed to tell you how I felt before I burst. I'll understand if you don't f..."  
  
"Ssshh, Tai don't say that," she quickly cut him off. "I love you too. Tai why'd you even think something like that?" He shrugged.  
  
"Low self-esteem." Tai smiled at Sora, and started to lean his head down.  
  
Sora smiled back at him; "Baka." She raised her head towards his. As their lips got closer Tai whispered,  
  
"I love you, now and forever."  
  
"I love you too, Tai. Always." She could feel his breath on her lips; as she was about to press her lips to his...  
  
*Seven fifteen in the morning. Thirty-fourth street is backed up for miles with traffic due to a truck carrying tampons overturning on the early morning ice. Here's that American hit from Jessica Simpson 'I Think I'm In Lo...*  
  
Sora slammed her hand on the off button on her clock radio. "Can't even kiss him in my dreams," she mumbled. She rolled out of bed and threw on her baby blue robe.   
  
Walking to the bathroom she slammed on Sakura's door. "Wake up Sakura! We got to get to our daily torture!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice that Dad actually let me use the car." Sakura said pulling into the parking lot at 75 miles per hour.  
  
"Yeah, but next time I drive." Sora grabbed her bag and the two walked to the biggest building on campus. "You think the dream was a sign."  
  
"Definitely. He's going to tell you soon."   
  
"Thanks Sakura. Tell Syaoran hello for me, ok?"  
  
"Sure." The two parted and went to their different classes right as the bell rang. "Shit," two perfect calls rang through the halls soon followed by a soft "Hoe."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Monday before the wedding Sora was sitting in class talking to the only freshman in her advance video class, Kari. "So I think Tai might tell you, someday soon. He has been walking around the apartment mumbling about he's got the courage, he can do it. I think he got into Dad's inspirational tapes."   
  
"Ok." Sora laughed at the image of Kari's dad muttering to himself "I think I can." with headphones on. "That has to be interesting."  
  
"It is."  
  
Just then Tomoyo with a somber look came into the room and sat across from Sora at the round table they where at. She sighed as she pulled out her video camera. "What's the matter?" Kari asked.  
  
"Me and Matt broke up."  
  
"What? I thought you guys were happy together," Sora said  
  
"We were, we are." Sora looked at her funny.  
  
"Then why'd you break up.?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her two friends, "We've been dating for about a month." "Yeah." "Well every time we went out there was this crazy girl following us around."  
  
"Look like she was related to Daisuke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's his older sister, Jun. Obsession runs in the family."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Sora, I thought she was stalking Joe?"  
  
"She was. She even conned a date out of him once. You noticed how he has pretty much gone missing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I guess since she can't fine Joe, or his brother, she decided to go after Matt again."  
  
"So she's just some crazy chick?"  
  
"That sums it up, Tomoyo."  
  
"Well Matt's still my date for the wedding."  
  
"It'll work out. Trust me." Mrs. Taka, the media arts teacher, walked in to give the students their assignments for the high school news show.  
  
"Yuka your director, Kari you and Tomoyo will be the reports. the rest are behind camera. Any problems?" She looked at the class, "No? Good."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So we're suppose to pick up your Aunt Akemi, your Uncle Hiroshi and your cousin after school today?"  
  
"Yep." Sora said turning to Sakura in the snack bar line. (A rule all upperclassmen learn is if you actually eat the food at school, it better be from the snack bar.)   
  
"Hey Li-kun!" Sora waved to the new student, causing Sakura to turn around looking for her boy toy. Sora rolled her eyes and stepped up to the lunch lady selling them packaged food from FritoLaystm.   
  
"Sakura how are you?" He bent over and kissed her on the lips softly.  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
"I'm fine, now that you're here." Sakura said ignoring her soon to be step-sister's comment.   
  
Sora got her bag of chips and 20ozz soda and patiently waited for Sakura and Syaoran to get their food. She listened to the complaints of a couple sophomores about Syaoran cutting in line. "Not like they could do anything about it," she mused.  
  
The three walked over to the joined tables where all their friends were sitting. Sakura and Syaoran sat next to Tomoyo, who was across from Yamato, discussing their relationship. Sora managed to sit next to her cute, but clueless true love.  
  
"So the wedding is this Saturday?"Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes. You all are coming, right?" A chorus of Yeps, yes, and one wouldn't miss it was the response she got.  
  
Tai stared at the sweet ruby eyed girl sitting next to him. Watching her laugh and joke around with Mimi and Kari. At least until he was elbowed in his side by Matt, who was sitting on his other side.  
  
"Tell her." the musician at the table whispered.  
  
"Fine, ok, whatever." Tai tapped Sora on the shoulder, and everyone at the table leaned in to here what he was about to say. Seeing this he decided to move the conversation as far away from their good-for-nothin' nosy friends. "Um,could you come with me real fast?"  
  
"Sure Tai."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two teenagers stood outside the main doors of the science building, the farthest building from the cafeteria. Tai watched as the wind played with the skirt of Sora's green uniform. His eye's wandered up to see the wind mold her red locks into flowing strands. "Beautiful."  
  
"What did you say Tai?" Instantly breaking his trance.  
  
"N...nothing Sora."  
  
"Oh, ok." I'm imagining things, she thought. "What did you wanna talk about Tai?" she looked into his soft brown eyes.  
  
"Sora...I..."   
  
"What? Tai you know you can tell me anything." She grabbed his large hand and smiled her gentle loving smile.  
  
"Sora I... well, I... Um what does your mom want for a wedding present?" Sora almost face faulted but managed to keep a slight smile.   
  
"Wedding present?" She dropped her hold on his hands.  
  
"Yeah, my mom wants to know."  
  
"Just tell your mom crystal works." Sora turned around to go back to the cafeteria.  
  
"Sora wait!" The holder of love turned around.  
  
"What is it Taichi." He flinched at the use of his real name.   
  
"Um want to get something to eat after school or something?"  
  
"I gotta pick up some family at the airport Taichi."  
  
"How about tomorrow? You know we can make a big friend thing."  
  
"Friend thing," she whispered I'll think about it Taichi." *DING DING Dong* "Well lunch is over. I better go, see you in chemistry." Sora ran to her locker in the main building.  
  
"I am the biggest idiot in the world." Tai walked to the column in the front of the science building and proceeded to slam his head into it over and over and over again mumbling "stupid, idiotic, moron."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gate 23."  
  
"I thought it was gate 32."  
  
"Trust me Sakura," Sora said dodging the many luggage carrying pedestrians, "I triple checked it with Mom," she said pulling into the parking lot of the airport.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gate 23, huh?"  
  
"It was an honest mistake, anybody could've made it."  
  
"I triple checked it with my mom."  
  
"Drop it Sakura."  
  
"Drop what?"  
  
"Dork. Oh, they're letting people of. If you see a woman with hair like my mom's, that's my aunt." The stream of people coming of the plane from Kyoto was psychotic.  
  
"SORA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh." Sora fell over with the force from a violet haired teen.  
  
"Oh my gawd!! Ihaven'tseenyousinceIwasnine. RememberCousin Akane'swedding. Wealwaysseemtomeetatweddings. Ireallyhavetotalkmyparentsintoletting  
megotoTokyoUniversitythatwayIgettoseeyouallthetime.Ofcourseyou'llbeajuniorwhenI'mafreshman  
butatleastweseeeach other."  
  
"Whoa! Akista, you have to pause and breath if you want me to understand you."  
  
"Oh, I'm just happy to see you."  
  
"Where's your parents?"  
  
"Still getting of the plane. They take too long.  
  
"Oh I have to tell you about this guy I met at that comic convention. He was so sweet we just hung out the whole time. We even keep in touch, via e-mail."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh Aridia Akista, I like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura looked at the 13 or 14 year old girl standing in front of her. She had violet hair that fell past her shoulders with streaks of lavender flowing through it. Her eyes shined like a blue-green gem. She wore a sleeveless blue t-shirt with a stitched red and white butterfly on the front. She had on baggy black windbreaker pants that zipped up to the calf of her leg. And of course to complete the outfit she had on white addidas with three black stripes along the sides of the shoes. Sakura smiled and bowed to the cute athletic looking girl.   
  
"Call me Aki, everyone does."  
  
"Akista, I told you to wait up." Sakura looked at a woman and man who ran up. The woman looked like a duplicate of Kasumi-san except she seemed about two inches shorter. The man had to be Akista father with the same aquamarine eyes and odd colored hair.  
  
"Aunt Akemi, Uncle Hiroshi, ready to go?" Sora asked turning to baggage claim and conveniently getting her cousin out of trouble.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This house is soooooooooooo big!" Aki exclaimed as she ran in from outside.   
  
"Yeah and it's closer to the school too."  
  
"Man it's hot outside."  
  
"Aunty it's almost summer, that stuff happens."  
  
"I know but why when I have to wear pantyhose in five days."  
  
"Honey, you can take them off at the reception."  
  
"That's what I'm going to do Aridia-san."  
  
"Akemi is just fine Sakura dear, I mean we're practically family already."  
  
"Ok Akemi-san."  
  
The five walked upstairs to the guest rooms. One for Akista and one for her parents.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow weddings are sooooooooooooo cool."  
  
"Unless you're the one making all the arrangements, Aki."  
  
"Sakura, we all helped and it's almost over. Then we have this big place all to ourselves for the whole summer."  
  
"Sora I believe that much freedom calls for a party."  
  
"Yes Sakura," Sora started to grin evilly, "one three month long party."  
  
"A week to clean of course."  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Man I wish I could stay."  
  
"Maybe you can Aki, maybe you can." With that they started unpacking a weeks worth of clothes for the fourteen year old.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yagami Taichi, you baka."   
  
"I know."  
  
"No not just a baka, Izzy. You, Tai, must be a moron."  
  
"I know Joe."  
  
"Worst, he's a idiotic loser with spam chunks for brains."  
  
"THANK YOU MATT!! I really needed that."  
  
"Yes you did and your welcome."  
  
"This is what you're going to do moron," Syaoran said leaning over his chair, "you are going to bring Sora flowers..."  
  
"Not flowers," TK interrupted, "bring her chocolate instead."  
  
"Why not flowers?"  
  
"Syaoran, her mom owns a small flower shop chain. Don't cha think she might be a bit sick of flowers?"  
  
"Makes sense. Ok Tai bring her chocolate. Get her alone and you do not leave until you tell her every little untold emotion you have for her. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Unfortunately that plan had one major flaw. Sora was avoiding Taichi like he was a rabid dog in heat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the eve of the wedding two different parties were happening: the bachelor party and the bachelorette party/ birthday party.  
  
Sora and Akemi stood on top of the coffee table. "Ok can you listen please. My mom and Sakura are going to be here any second. Mom doesn't know about this little shindig; so Sakura is out keeping her busy."  
  
Akemi took over as Mimi and Tomoyo walk up in front of them. "But Sakura doesn't know we're also throwing her a surprise party."  
  
Tomoyo started, "See Sakura's seventeenth birthday is next Tuesday and with the wedding and all she seemed to of forgotten. So Sora, Mimi, Me and the rest of the girls," referring to the two other female digidestined, the varsity cheerleaders, and Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu, "Decided to add this to the wedding shower."  
  
"Now that explanations are done," Mimi said, "there's just something you need to remember; when Sora screams they're here," She took a deep breath and displayed why she was varsity co-captain of the cheering squad, "HIDE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um... speaking of hiding.... THEY'RE HERE!" Sora turned of the lights by the magic of the clapper and dived behind the sofa.  
  
"Kasumi the dress is beautiful."  
  
"And it fits Sakura." Kasumi turned the knob of the door and stepped through. "Sakura flip the switch, will you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"SURPRISE!" And so the parties began.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bambi danced around the hotel room as grown men, a collage student, one high school soon-to-be graduate, four soon-to-be seniors, and two soon-to-be sophomore's hooted and hollered at her barely clad body. "What I do to pay my way through med-school," was the only thought she had as she danced around the bride-groom.  
  
The big haired kid and the cute blonde both got up and walked to another room. "They're lost," she thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do I do Matt?"  
  
"Well Tai, I really don't know."  
  
"I think I just really screwed up."  
  
"Don't worry Tai. She loves you with all her soul, and you love her so much you'd die for her. It'll all work out in the end."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura sat down with her cards in a nice stack in front of her. "Who wants their fortune told? I fifty times better than Miss Cleo."  
  
"Is that safe?" Mimi asked.  
  
"If someone else was doing it, no." Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh in that case, do Sora." Mimi pushed the red head forward.  
  
"Jeez, thanks Mimi. I'll just be the lab rat."  
  
"Ok Sis, sit your ass down."  
  
"Nice way to speak to your customers."  
  
"Am I getting paid? Didn't think so, ok." With that Sakura cut the deck of magical cards and started the telling of her sisters future. She laid one card down, then crossed over it with another. "OOOOOOO great happiness is coming for you, Neechan."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Sakura continued to read the cards. "Eyes of golden brown will bring you everlasting love."  
  
"Oh Tai." Mimi mumbled to Kari and Tomoyo.  
  
"No duh, Mimi," Kari whispered right back.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"What is it Sakura?" All the girls asked.  
  
"I see destiny coming back, and a new adventure coming soon for you and those close to you."  
  
"Going to be a busy summer?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"At least we wont be bored."  
  
"As long as we don't have to walk, I do not need my feet to start hurting again."  
  
"MIMI!!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I Think I'm In Love 6  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
  
"Where's my pantyhose?"  
  
"Aunty you left them in your room. Mom have Mimi do your make-up. Sakura help me with my hair." And so started the most frantic Saturday of early June.  
  
The bridal party ran around the two story house. Hikari and Aki were trying to find their baskets of white rose petals.   
  
Sora was trying to get her hair in that stupid curled bun Mimi saw in a magazine. Sakura was helping her, finally deciding to leave Sora's hair down in slight waves after the curling iron incident. Which they promised never to mention ever again.   
  
Mimi was using her years of practice of make-up fuu to make Kasumi look ten years younger. While Kasumi sat through that torture she watched her younger sister Akemi search for pantyhose.  
  
"I got to get my dress on Mimi. You think you can hurry up."  
  
"You got 2 and a half hours left Ms. T or maybe I should start calling you Mrs. K."  
  
"That'll work Mimi."  
  
"All done." With that Kasumi Takenouchi soon to be Kinomoto rushed upstairs to but on the pure white dress. Sora soon followed to put on her maid of honor dress. Then Akemi when she finally found the devil stuff, as she called it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari and Aki sat in the back of the limo waiting for the older people in the group. Kari looked at Gatomon, who finally showed up after Sora convinced Ken and Izzy to bring the digimon.   
  
"Kari I like your dress."  
  
"Thanks Gatomon." Kari and Akista had on the same dress. The royal purple color of the dresses seemed to highlight the color of Aki's hair. the skirt only came down to their knees and flowed out into a multi-layered ocean of fabric. The top of the dress were tight and had thick straps coming from the V-neck. Elegant but seemed to still hold a youthful look for the two young freshman.  
  
"What's taking them so long?"  
  
"She's the bride. It's not like the thing is going to start without her Aki."  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to visit my boyfriend," Aki grumbled. Hikari's ears perked up at the mention of a boyfriend.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, he was so sweet. I met him at this comic book convention a few months ago. After that we talked allot on the phone and e-mail. More e-mail after my dad freaked out about the long distance phone bill. And a couple weeks ago he asked me out."  
  
"So, you have a long distance relationship?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's nice."   
  
At that moment Mimi in her pink dress was followed by Sora, Akemi, and Kasumi into the black limo. With the group in the vehicle the driver pulled off towards the church.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touya fixed his father's tie. He looked at the groom and then his father's best friend Joshua, from America, who was also going to be standing at the alter. "Don't know why they need us anyway," he mused, "Awww, we're just fancy props for the bride's show."  
  
Fujitaka continued to pace around the small room of the church. "What if something goes wrong Touya? Something always goes wrong and with the people who are at this wedding something is definitely going to go wrong."  
  
"Stop being a pessimist Otousan. nothing will go wrong and if anything actually does you got magic and digimon on your side."  
  
"Your right." Joshua looked up at his godson.  
  
"What's a digimon?"  
  
"Um, the talking animals around the ceremony. You can talk to them at the reception."  
  
"Oh."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai, Syaoran, and Matt directed family members and friends of the bride and groom to their seats. "This way Takenouchi-san." Tai lead the elderly women to her seat in the front row.  
  
As Taichi jogged back to the others Matt noticed a limo pulling up to the front. Syaoran and Matt, followed by Tai ran to the limo to help the bridal party and Mimi out and get them to their room with out being seen by anyone else.  
  
"Now's your chance Tai." Syaoran and Matt whispered as the pushed him and Sora in another direction. Sora didn't notice what was happening and missed who pushed her and who she was pushed with.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're a cute couple." Sakura said grabbing Syoaran's hand.  
  
"Not nearly as cute as us."  
  
"Aaaawwwwww."  
  
"Aaaaaawwwwww, what?"   
  
"You can be so sweet sometimes. I told Touya you weren't always a hard ass."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Sakura giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled him away from watching there friends.  
  
"Let's leave them alone, and get ready for the wedding."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell?" Sora grumbled. she turn around to go back with her mother when she felt a hand on her arm. She knew who it was without even looking at the boy. "What is it Taichi?"  
  
"She's still calling me by my full name," He thought. "Sora we really need to talk."  
  
"About what Taichi." He didn't answer, instead he took her arm and dragged her outside to the corner of the church.  
  
"Sora I'm sorry."  
  
"What for I'm not angry at you," she stated calmly.  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?" his voice rising.  
  
"Because I couldn't take it Tai!"  
  
"Take what?"   
  
Sora turned around. "You wouldn't understand Taichi," the girl said in a shaky voice.  
  
Tai of course was not going to let her leave, not this time. He wrapped his strong arms around her figure and pulled her to him. That was when he felt the warm liquid fall on his arms. "She's crying," he silently freaked. "How am I suppose to understand if you don't tell me?"  
  
"Tai, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"I just turned five and you were an adorable four you old about to be five in a few months. Twelve years, four months, sixteen days and," he looked at his watch over her body, "eleven hours and thirty-two, no thirty-seven minutes. Give me enough time and some help from Izzy or Ken and I could probably give you the seconds." Sora smiled and turned to look at him.  
  
"Just saying twelve years would've been fine, Tai."  
  
"But it wouldn't be right." He grinned his lopsided grin at her and then turned serious. "Why wouldn't I understand Sora?"  
  
"I just have to move on, I can't wait forever for three little words. I mean, yeah I know I'm young but I still have a life and..."  
Tai's fingers to her lips silence the soon to become rant.  
  
"What do you mean three little words?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeellllll....."  
  
"You mean the three *big* little words?" Sora nodded her head against his shoulder. "Well then why didn't you tell me the three *big* little words if you wanted to hear it from me?"  
  
"Well, first I thought we were way too young. Seven year olds do not usually feel that way about their best friends. Then after awhile hiding it just became apart of me, and worrying about TK, Kari, Mimi, and all those evil digimon didn't leave room to *explore* those feelings.   
  
"In high school, I don't know how, but I got this old fashion thought that the guy should say it first. Now I just realized it's fear."  
  
Tai smiled through out the whole explanation. "She loves me. She loves me. whoopee !!!!!" ran through his head. "I can do this."  
  
"What did you say Taichi?" That's when he noticed he spoke the last thing out loud and not in his frazzled brain.   
  
"Nothing. Sora it's all right to be afraid but don't be afraid of me. I said I always be there to protect you, didn't I?"  
  
"You didn't say always." Tai blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Goes with out saying. I couldn't, wouldn't, do anything to hurt you Sora. What I'm trying to say is," Sora looked into his golden eyes.  
  
"I...I..." "Oh come on Tai, don't chicken out now." "I l...lov...."  
  
"Taichi-chan!!! How nice to see you!" A dark hair American ran up to the two. Sora's right eye started to twitch.  
  
"Sandra." They both depanned.   
  
"Sora the wedding staring." Kari called from the doorway of the church. The brown haired girl gave the uninvited guest a glare and walked back into the building. Sora soon followed with Tai behind her muttering about bimbos and bad timing.  
  
"Wait Tai." Sandra grabbed his arm and Tai snapped.  
  
"I'M ONLY TAI TO MY FRIENDS!!!! LET GO OF MY ARM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID? THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS, THE MOMENT I WANTED FOR SO LONG, AND YOU MISS SOON TO BECOME INFLATO BOOBS HAD TO RUIN IT!!! DON'T YOU GET IT I DON'T LOVE YOU. HELL I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU. NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU STUCK UP SNOT NOSE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sora heard the extremely loud rant and smiled, "I'm the girl of his dreams. Huh?" she picked up the royal purple long skirt of her brides maid dress, adjusted the spaghetti strap of the top and walked to the room that held her aunt, Kari, Aki, and her mother.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fujitaka stood in the front of the church with his son standing behind him. He watched the priest signal the piano player and a sweet melody started to resonate through out the church.  
  
Sakura walked down the aisle being escorted by Syaoran (Sora thought it would be cute and her mom agreed). The white and purple flowers matched the off the shoulder dress like all the other dresses. She was followed by Akemi and Joshua. Akemi in a duplicate of her dress, and Joshua in the same style tux as Syaoran. After them came the two flower girls Aki and Kari; followed by a slightly grumpy eigth grader, Iori. "I'm too old to be a ring bearer," he grumbled and then was kicked in the shin by is prune juice drinking grandfather.   
  
"Act right," He whispered harshly to the boy.  
  
With that Iori kept walking.   
  
"Ready Mom?"  
  
"Yes Sora. Get out there." Kasumi gave a slight push to her daughter. Sora walked down the aisle alone. She smiled at her friends when she came to the front, and winked at Tai.  
  
"Looks like she forgave you." Yamato said elbowing Tai in the gut.   
  
The wedding march began and everyone stood up and turned to the door. Fujitaka watched his earthly angel float down towards him.   
  
Sakura, Touya, and Sora smiled. "This is right," they all thought. And so started the wedding of Kinomoto Fujitaka and Takenouchi Kasumi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mawage is vwey impwtant, bwinging togethwe two people in howy matchwimowy. Fujitaka and Kasumi have decided to wite theiw own vowes. Fujitaka."  
  
(Do to the fact that this author is lazy and really can't think of any vows, this scene is now in super fastfoward. Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzz (the sound my VCR makes, I swear) Thank you.)  
  
"I now pownounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bwide." Everyone cheered as Fujitaka kissed the woman standing next to him. Confetti flew through the the air as the bride and groom and wedding party ran out of the church to the limo.   
  
Tai followed as fast as possible as he and the other digidestined who weren't part of the ceremony piled into his car or Matt's; as all the cars drove out of the parking lot to the hotel hosting the reception.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BANDS LATE?"  
  
"Well Kasumi, their buss broke down and they're running a bit late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Mom, me and Sora are on it."  
  
"Thanks Sakura... did you just call me Mom?" Sakura turned around with Sora behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" She smiled as Kasumi smiled with her. Then her and Sora left to fix the problem.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy, Tai, Matt, and Syaoran conveniently placed themselves next to the buffet table. Tomoyo sat down with her plate next to Matt and then stuck her tongue out at the pain in the butt girl sitting by her pain in the butt brother. "We really need to talk Matt."  
  
"Yeah." They both got up and walked to a deserted corner. He looked at the dark haired girl. He loved how when the sun hit her hair he could see violet streaks in her hair.   
  
"Matt, do you like me?"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Just answer Matt, please."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do know I like you, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Tomoyo putt her finger to her lip in thought.  
  
"Ok I like you, and you like me. So why the heck did we break up?" Matt grabbed her shoulders and looked at her dust blue eyes.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to deal with *her*."  
  
"That's sweet Matt, but if I like someone no one is going to stop me from being with them," she stated. "Unless I believe it's for the best," she whispered down casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Um what do you mean?"  
  
"Matt stop with the Tai impression. I like you and I want to be with you. The question is, do you want to be with me?" She looked into his shinning blue eyes.   
  
Matt smiled at her sincerity and courage, "She could be one of us." he mused. He swallowed the lump in his throat and squawked out is answer.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Tomoyo's smile grew at the answer and she slammed into him with the biggest glump she could muster.   
  
Matt felt her shaking in his arms. "All this facing yourself crap takes allot out of a person," she whispered into his chest. "Hey can I direct your first music video?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This summer." The two walked back to their table.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...And so congratulations Dad and Kasumi. Well here's the band." Touya sat back down as a beat started playing over the speaker. The lights dimmed as two voices resonated through the ball room, one an alto the other a soprano.  
  
Sora stepped out into the spotlight and started to sing with the beat; rolling her eyes, "I can't believe I let Sakura talk me into singing this song. Where the hell did she get these outfits, anyway?"  
  
Tai's jaw dropped as he saw his sweet, kind Sora coming out in front of people in that sexy red dress. "Whoa, Tai Sora's a babe." Matt was then elbowed in the gut twice by Tai and Tomoyo.  
  
Sora: Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
*Sora spun around making little circles around her head with her index fingers.*  
and I don't know what to do  
  
and oh baby  
I get kinda shaky  
when they mention you  
I just loose my cool   
*Sora then waves her hand next to her head as if she was hot.*  
  
my friends tell me  
something has come over me  
and I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love   
*She then crosses her hands over chest and bounces to the beat as  
Sakura finally comes out with Mimi and Kari in tow. She throws and arm around Sora and all four start sing the chorus.*  
  
boy I think that I'm in love with you  
got me doin' silly things   
when it comes to you  
in love  
boy I think that I'm in love with you  
got me telling all my friends  
what I feel for you  
  
Sakura: just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin'  
you were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
you took me by surprise  
when you turned   
and looked me in my eyes  
boy you really blew my mind  
Sakura winked at Syaoran causing him to blush. The pink skirt of her dress flew around as she twirled around and continued.  
  
I don't know what's gotten in to me  
but I kinda think I know what it is  
I'm in love  
  
"Wow, they're better then at the Karaoke bar." Everyone agreed with Joe's statement.   
  
The four girls gathered together and all started singing the chorus.  
  
boy I think that I'm in love with you  
got me doin' silly things   
when it comes to you  
in love  
boy I think that I'm in love with you  
got me telling all my friends  
what I feel for you  
  
Sora: something strange has come over me  
got me going out of my mind   
never met a guy like you before  
you make me feel special inside   
I think I'm in love  
  
Everyone cheered as Sora and Sakura song the final words locking eyes with two certain guys.  
  
I think I'm in loooooooovvvvvvveeeeee.  
  
With that the four bowed and ran out of everyone's sight giggling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora changed back into the maid of honor's dress and quickly stepped out of the little room to bum into a muscular chest. She looked up into those beautiful golden brown eyes, that always left her weak. "Um hi Tai."  
  
Tai wrapped his arms around her. "Sora I'm going to say this now, cause with my luck something would go wrong before I tell you. I love you. There I said it."  
  
Sora blinked, "That was romantic, " she mumbled to her self.  
  
"What did you say Sora." She looked up at him and was just wondering why he was breathing so hard.  
  
"Oh Tai, that took alot out of you. I love you too Taichi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Always Tai." He then proceeded to pick her up and swing her around.  
  
"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIlov..."  
  
"Breath Tai. I know you love me. I love you too. Don't forget it Taichi.  
  
"Now do you mind putting me down."  
  
"OOPS." Sora grabbed his nice dress shirt and pulled the soccer player down to her height and kissed him softly. Tai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in deepening the kiss. They stood like that until,  
  
"Ahem." Kari stood there smiling at her brother and Sora. "Oniichan, Neechan they're about to cut the cake."   
  
The two pulled away from each other smiling; with Sora wiping her mouth. "Thanks Kari-chan. Be right there." Kari left, and Tai grabbed Sora to continue where they left off.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled away for air. "We should get back."   
  
"Yeah." They looked at each other and leaned in to finish kissing when, "Sora!"  
  
"Tai!"   
  
"There you two are." They were interrupted by the little orange T-rex and the pink bird. "Better hurry Sora before Gommamon and Patamon eats all the cake."  
  
"Ok we're going."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura pulled away from the kisses Syaoran was giving her to see her new sister and Tai walk up. She study them and then smiled. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to use a card or something."  
  
"Haha funny _little_ sister."  
  
"Your only older then me by five months."  
  
"Your still younger than me." Sora sat down with Tai next to her.  
  
"Oh my god."   
  
"What is it Mimi?" The pink hair girl just pointed at something to the right of them as an answer. Everyone turned around to see a violet hair girl making out with Daisuke.  
  
"AKI!!!!" Sora's jaw hit the floor. The rest of the girls fell over from the shock as the guys just sweatdropped.   
  
The violet haired girl in question turned around to see her cousin and her friends staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah. Daisuke." Tk said, the first to return to normal.  
  
"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend?!?!?" Sora, Mimi, Sakura, Kari, Tomoyo, and Miyako got up and grabbed the youngest girl and dragged her to the bathroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He was the guy you met at that convention?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you found him funny *and* intelligent?"  
  
"Yes, Sora."  
  
"My own blood is dating that doffus."  
  
"He's not a doffus!!" All the girls looked at her. "Well not all the time."  
  
"All give her that." Sakura said.  
  
"One more question Aki."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does he make you happy?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's good."   
  
Kari walked up to the girl. She smiled and then gave her a back breaking hug."THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. You wonderful person."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"We'll tell you later Aki. Come on lets get back to the party." Mimi helped disentangled Kari from Akista and the girls left from the party.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Couples danced, food was eaten, bad jokes were told. Everyone was having a great time. "It's time for the bouquet!"   
  
Syaoran leaned over to Sakura, "We all have a bet going on. I got 5000 yen on you."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it." She got up and there were was a large group of single women. Kasumi threw the flowers over her shoulder.  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No mine."  
  
"Get off my foot."  
  
"Get your elbow out of my kidney!"  
  
"Give me those flowers."  
  
"I don't want to be a old maid for life."  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH you peasent will give the roses to The Black Rose."  
  
"That's not my elbow."  
  
After the chaos and pain only one person was left standing in the mass of beaten and broken bodies. Sora started giggling at the sight of Tai with the bouncing bouquet in his hands.  
  
"Does that mean Tai wins the bet?"  
  
"Don't know Matt."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Mom!!!!!"  
  
"Bye Dad!!!!!"  
  
"Have fun!!!!!" The two hyperactive teenagers waved good bye to the departing married couple. All the guest have left and the only people still at the hotel were the digdetined, old and new, Sakura, Syaoran, the digimon, Kero-chan, and Aki and her parents.  
  
"I hope they have fun." Sakura bent down to start picking up alittle.  
  
"Where are they going anyway?" Syaoran started helping her.  
  
"Bahamas." Sora answered.  
  
"Around the world, boy you two must not be the best daughters." Tai got smacked in the head for that comment.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"He's your boyfriend."  
  
"And by choice too." Kari and TK walked over. Matt, and Joe came over with most of their stuff. Izzy and Mimi came over putting on their coats.   
  
"You guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just get the digimon." Sora turned around but stop when she noticed Biyomon flying at her.   
  
"Sora, Kero-chan says something weird is going to happen. So we think we should leave, quickly." Biyomon said landing.  
  
"But the party just began." Everyone turned to look at the holder of that voice. At the sight of the person Sora's right eye started to twitch.  
  
Standing at the door was an obviously drunken dark haired girl.   
  
"Sandra!!!"  
  
"I wasn't even going to do anything. I mean, I had the one thing I really needed, but i wasn't going to do it until Tai gave me that _warm_ goodbye. Hehehe."  
  
"She's lost it." Mimi said.   
  
"Syaoran, what's that she's holding?" Sakura asked staring at the book Sandra almost dropped.  
  
"You felt it too."  
  
"Felt what?" Sora asked.  
  
"That damn book, it has waves a magic coming off it." Syaoran whispered to her.  
  
"What? Can she even use magic?"  
  
"Not normally, but if she reads anything from it..."  
  
"I get the idea."  
  
"Vighafree zumi zachaos." Wind started to blow as Sandra drunkenly slurred words from another language. She continued as everyone tried to get her to stop. "TERRSCHAI!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Shit!!!!!"  
  
"Hhhhoooooooeeeeee!"  
  
"AAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" A flash of light, then silence.  
  
The end------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All in one nice compact form. The next volume of The Sister Chronicles is a True Homecoming. I hope you like it, whenever I come out with it. Thanks for reading this and all the wonderful praise. You guys are sooooooooo nice. Ja Ne. 


	2. True Homecoming 1

True Homecoming 1  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
A/N: Ummm the sequel to I Think I'm in Love 1 - 6. This is started from playing too much RPG. I still think Final Fantasy 2 and 3 are the best out of them all (4 + 6 in Japan). Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or CCS. Nothing funny, I'm feeling lazy today.  
  
True Homecoming 1  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
  
"What the hell just happened?"   
  
"Dasikue, watch your language."  
  
"Sorry Aki."   
  
Miyako stood up from her protective fetal postition. She helped Iori then Ken up from the floor. Daisuke pulled his girlfriend up and looked around.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"I know Iori." Akista helped her parents up.  
  
"Ken where are the others?" Miyako asked watching Biyomon and Augmon walk around the charred areas of the large ballroom. Kero floated over to the small bird.  
  
"I couldn't protect her." Biyomon threw herself into Augmon and started crying.   
  
"It's all right Bi. We'll get them all back." Gabumon walked up and patted her back.   
  
"Don't worry Biyomon. It'll work out. Sora and the others are tough."  
  
"Guys look at this," Kero called. The new digidestined, the digimon, Tomoyo and Akista ran over to the floating lion bear thingy.  
  
"That's the book Sandra was reading from." Palamon picked it up as Kero looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Really stupid thing to do. Messing with magic when she doesn't have an ounce of magic in her body. Now they have to deal with the consequences."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uuuugggggghhhhhhhh."  
  
"Tyleeeeenooooollllll."   
  
"They're waking up." Crimson eyes slowly opened to reveal golden brown eyes staring right back at them.   
  
"Tai. *cough* What happen?" Sora sat up and saw Sakura leaning on Syaoran. Izzy holding Mimi hands. TK giving Kari a slight hug. Matt trying to shake off his dizziness and Joe vomiting behind a tree.  
  
"Um, we got transported somewhere."  
  
"Digiworld?"  
  
"Nope and it's not Earth either."  
  
"Oh." Sora stood up with the help of Tai and started to look around. "Joe are you ok."   
  
"Yeah Sora." He walked back over to the group from his puke fest. Everyone looked around their sorundings to figure out where they were. They stood in a clearing srounded by trees they never saw before.   
  
"Hey guys," Sora just noticed a big difference, "When did we get new clothing?"  
  
"Side effect of the spell that the idiot did." Syaoran said pointing to a dark lump in the corner of the clearing.  
  
"She's here too?"  
  
"Yep." Sora turned to look at everone's outfits. Her and Sakura were wearing the same thing only different colors. A slightly loose dress that came to about three inches off of their knees. Sakura had ankle high boots, while Sora had thigh high boots.a cloak with a hood graced their shoulders, and the outfit was pulled altogether with a belt that had a zigzag patter on it. Sakura's was white with baby pink trimming, Sora's was also white, but with red trimming.  
  
Mimi and Izzy stood together. If Sora didn't know any better she could have sworn Mimi dressed up like a Magical Knight with out the breast armour for Halloween. She had on white knee high boots that showed alot of thigh up to the end of her dark pink mini skirt. She had a light pink bodice over a white blousse with sleaves that were tied off above her elbows. She also noticed a white mace hanging off a belt bag she had on.   
  
Izzy was decked out in a dark purple almost black shirt. It was kind of baggy on him and had a dark brown belt kepping it close to him. He had baggy pants a lighter shade than the belt; that tucked into his brown calf high boots, the same color as his belt. She also noticed the giant battle ax straped to his back by a dark brown strip coming of the belt up over the opposite shoulder.  
  
She then turned to TK, Kari, and Matt. TK was in a dark yellowish suit of armour. He didn't have a helmet, and by the way he was standing it obviously was very light. He had a cute cape on that was a shade darker then the armour that mached the headband keeping his wild blond hair out of his face. He's handy dandy weapon was two short swords straped to his back.  
  
Kari wore the simpilest outfit of them all. She had a long yellow baggy t-shirt that came down to right above her knees. She wore and a baby pink vest over ths shirt that buttoned right below the neck with a little yin and yang pin. She had a belt the same color as the vest with matching tights and yellow ankle boots. "So her colors," Sora thought.   
  
She saw Matt wearing the same thing as Tk but in shades of blues. "It brings out his eyes." she mumbled to herself. Matt although didn't have any swords, like his little brother. Instead he had what looked like a spear. (One of those Dragoon thingys, you know what I'm talkin' about.)  
  
Tai was helping Joe get up after he finished his second round of throw up. "I guess the ride wasn't so good on his stomach." she mused. If it wasn't for all the times she played the first Final Fantasy game she probably wouldn't realize what he was dressed as. A black mage, although you could see his face since he had the hat tipped up. "He looks like Wizardmon," Sora paused in thought about her departed friend.  
  
She didn't notice Tai's outfit when she first woke up, but she did now. He had the same armour as the two brothers, but his was white and orange. "Very regal guys." She said looking at Syaoran in the same clothes as the other three, just with green and white. Both boys had a sword. Syaorans sword was the one he always had with him; while Tai's sword was huge. "How come he's not falling over with that huge thing."  
  
Sora picked up the crossbow and the arrows that seemed to of appered with her clothes. She study them and instead of putting them back on her back she stuck them in subspace (something no anime female leaves home without).   
  
She walked over to the heap of drunken female that was finally coming to. "What are we going to do with her?" She looked at the sleazy black leather bodice and the cotton mini skirt she had on. The grey sleeveless blousse under the bodice had the top buttons wide open for all to see her cleavage. She had a whip strapped to her side, the only weapon on her.   
  
"The outfit and weapon, strangly fitting." Sakura said coming up next to Sora.  
  
"Let's dump her carcus in the river." Sora looked at Mimi as she came over.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"Mimi." Kari shook her head. "So how did we get here?" The youngest girl asked as everyone gathered around Sandra.  
  
"Well, Sandra seemed to of casted a transportation spell. And I'm gussing she missed pronounced a few things and we got handy new asscories." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Well my outfit is cute."  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometimes it's better to not comment." Sora said.  
  
"Well lets ditch the bimbo and get home." Tai said turning around.  
  
"Um, Tai we can't."  
  
"Can't what Sakura?"  
  
"Ditch the bimbo."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Will never get home."  
  
"Huh?" everyone except Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well usualy there's a rule with magic. 'He who cast it, has to fix it.' If she doesn't fix it and someone else does, there are going to be _real_ big problems."  
  
"So we can't dump her in the river?" The pink lover said staring at a near by stream.  
  
"No Mimi, we need her to get home."  
  
"Great!" Everyone just looked at Joe. Sarcasam wasn't something extremely normal with him.  
  
"And since that nice little book didn't come along for the ride...." Tai started.  
  
"We need to start walking." Sora finished.  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"Mimi we need to find some way back, and we are not going to find it in the middle of the forest. Not to mention, Sandra needs to come so she can start the spell, or open the door, or something." Sora explained.  
  
"So she's our key?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Great!" Joe so kindly stated. Joe bent down ana helped the waking Sandra up.  
  
"Why the hell are you helping me?" She tried to scream.  
  
"Well if you don't want my help..." Joe dropped his arms and Sandra fell on her butt.   
  
"Lets wait until drunky gets over her little hangover." With that everyone set of to find food.  
  
Sora and Sakura walked over to the stream to fish. "I hope the others are ok." Sora said looking up into the blue sky.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My sister is going to kick my ass when she gets back."  
  
"Mom, don't worry. Aunty Kasumi will never know. Kero will find a spell..."  
  
"Actually Kido, they're on their own."  
  
"What!?!?!" Kero explained the rules of magic to everyone.  
  
"So they're screwed." Daisuke stated. Biyomon and Miyako started to cry all over again.  
  
"Daisuke!!!!!!"   
  
"What?" Aki turned around mumbling something about bakas and boyfriends.  
  
"So all we can do is wait." She said looking at Kero, then the new digidestined, and then all the digimon. "I _know_ they can make it."  
  
"Well," Patamon started, " they do have hope on their side."  
  
"Don't forget light." Gatomon said.  
  
"And courage, friendship, sincerity, reliablity, knowledge, and love." Biyomon finished. "Definetly love."  
  
"I think they'll come back to us." Akista said smiling at the hope shining in everyones eyes. She turned around and looked at the starry sky outside of the window. "Come on Sora, Sakura. Bring your asses home." She whispered to herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa, this town is so quaint."  
  
"Quaint?" Everyone stopped and looked at Mimi.  
  
"My word-a-day calendar that Kari got me."  
  
"Oh."   
  
The group had finally found a town after having Tai and his trusty telescope climb their butts up the highest tree. "So now what?"  
  
"We need to find a place to sleep, Sandra." Sora said to her as she walked past a weapon store.  
  
"Can't believe all the monsters along the way." Joe commentted.  
  
"At least we got paid every time we beat a group." Matt said following Joe.  
  
"Does this remind anybody of anything?" Izzy asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well we get randomly attacked by monsters. Joe can do weak elemental magic." Kari said.  
  
"Not to mention we get paid when we beat a group." Mimi said.  
  
"We also fell like we get stronger." Tai said.  
  
"Don't forget Kari and me both learned how to heal you guys after the last battle." Sora said.  
  
"Not to mention, you called those two giant yellow birds to fight those goblins, Sora." Mimi said.   
  
"I bet we can walk into any house in this world too." Sakura said.  
  
"Sandra what were you doing while you were getting drunk."  
  
"Helping my little brother beat some boss in Final Fantasy 7." Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Were you thinking about the game when you started the spell."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how cute the outfits the girls in those games get."  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggggggggg." Syaoran moaned.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Oh well, come on." Sora started walking. "I wonder if it's a certain game or all of them put together."  
  
"We'll find out Sora," Matt said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That will be one night, for 10GP."   
  
"Um here," Tai handed the fat clerk the money and the group moved to the upstaris room. "Sandra, you're in the chair."  
  
"NANI?!?!?" Everyone grabbed a bed before the girl could say anything more.  
  
"Night Sandy!!!!" The lights were turned off and the group got ready for one of the biggest (well NOT that big) adventures of their lives.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, three sets of iron arrows, an iron spear, a chained whip. Broad sword, battle ax... that it?"   
  
"Um," Tai looked at everyone as they ajusted their new upgraded weapons. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok that comes up to 545 GP." Sora handed Tai the money to pay the guy and they left.  
  
"So, any ideas how to get home?" Mimi asked. Izzy and Syoaran started throwing out suggestions. One logical, then magical, then logical, then magical. Sora stopped paying attention after something about finding a magical traveling guppy.  
  
"Help me please. Someone, anyone." Sora barely heard the plea. She turned around and started to walk towards the noise. Sakura and Tai noticed and followed her.   
  
"Sora where are you going?" Tai asked grabbing her arm.  
  
"Shhh, don't you here that?"  
  
"Somebody help me." The voice was obviously louder then when she first heard it, also it seemed to be traveling towards them. The three looked at eachother, then ran to the sound of the female voice.   
  
Sora slowed down seeing a woman in her mid twenties crying to a crowd who just passed on by. She wore a tattered brown cloak and her hair fell raggedly around her shoulders. Sora and Tai walked over and helped the woman up.   
  
Sakura walked up and smiled, "What can we help you with?"  
  
"My daughter, she's been kidnapped. I'm also very hungry."  
Sora immeditly started looking in Sakura's bag they bought.   
  
"We have a sandwhich, and if you come with us, we and our friends can help save your daughter." The woman tentaivly took the sandwhich and took a bite. The four walked back to the group.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO WAY!!!! We have our own problems to deal with! Can't she find somebody else!?! What the fuck do we look like!?! Savers-R-Us! Let's ditch her, and goooooooooo, Hey let me go!" Sandra was slamed into a wall by Sora and Sakura.  
  
"Shut up." Sora said. "Listen, we are going to help that lady get her daughter back."  
  
"We will leave you Sandra." Sakura stated. "See we really don't need you that much, I rather deal with the cosmic consquences of leaving your ass here then hear you complain."  
  
"You need us more then we need you."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes really, eight of us know how to survived in the wilderness and in an other world. Two are skilled magicians. We fought enough to know how to deal with a hell of alot."  
  
"Well I don't want to risk my life."  
  
"Sandra we have the skill, knowledge, and ability to help that lady," Sora said, "If we don't help we're no better than the people who kidnapped her daughter."  
  
"Come on Sora," Sakura walked backed to the group. Sora looked Sandra in the eye, then followed her sister.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You kids are so nice. I have to repay you." Everyone started to decline her offer, "I won't take no for an answer. Just follow me back to my house, and me and my husband will pay you back. Oh by the way, my names Rosa."  
  
"Sora"  
  
"Tai."  
  
Kari."   
  
"Takeru, but everyone calls me T.K."  
  
"Matt."   
  
"Mimi."   
  
"Izzy."   
  
"Li Syoaran."   
  
"Sakura."   
  
"Sandra."  
  
"Sandra, I thought you weren't coming," Sakura turned to her. Sandra looked at Sora and held a sly smile,  
  
"Well, don't want to be as low as kidnappers." Sora smiled back and then turned to follow Rosa.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU LIVE HERE!?!?!?!" Kari yelled. The group was standing infront of a beautiful castle about three miles from the village they were in.  
  
"Your majesty you brought help." One of the gate gaurds said.  
  
"Yes Greg. Could you tell the king I'm back while I go freshen up."   
  
'Majesty?' Sora mouthed to the three girls next to her. Mimi shrugged and followed a palace gaurd to the waiting room outside of the throne room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can go in now." Greg said opening the door to the throne room. The eleven teenagers stepped in to see the blond Rosa sitting in a big throne next to a blue haired man about the same age as Rosa.  
  
"See Honey, these teenagers agreed to help us find Lizzy."  
  
"Um." The man looked at the kids as they bowed to him. "Oh stop. I never liked the formal stuff, so please don't do it. I'm Cecil and you've met my wife Rosa."  
  
To be continue-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Um. I know. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. THAT'S IT? RIP OF FINAL FANATSY WHILE YOUR AT IT. Well I did it and you should all blame the lateness on Mr. Best, my english teacher, who wants us to make up a book report on 'Animal Dreams' (good book), a 15 page protfolio for the UofA, even if your planning not to go there, and some thousand test on MacBeth.  
  
AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Oh the next chapter will be out when it's out, if you're still reading this.  
  
BYE! ~Wishbear-chan 


	3. True Homecoming 2

The Sister Chronicles: Volume 2  
  
  
~True Homecoming 2~  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
Ohayo people, Ok I know this took me too frickin' long and it's not that long but, I was busy, and for about a month and a half I had serious writer's block and couldn't get past the first scene, and I'm motivationally deficient, lazy for the political correct illiterate. Well anyway I got it out and it makes no sense what so ever but you guys wanted it.   
  
Oh I don't own digimon, because if I did I torture all the writers who did that Sorato stuff and force Taiora down the throats of watchers. Then I start pumping out as many good video games as Pokemon have.  
  
I don't own Card Capture Sakura or have the rights to Final Fantasy, I do own a few games for Nintendo and Playstation, but I don't have the copyrights.  
  
I have no problem with Sorato please don't flame me, if you like that couple, more power to yeah. I respect it I just don't like it nearly as much as Taiora. I also support Pokemon, don't flame me for that either. And for fans of both shows, like me, one of these days I'll get a Pokemon fanfic out, maybe.   
  
Ok on with the show... eh story... Whatever.  
  
  
True Homecoming  
Part Two  
  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, shut-up Sakura." Groans and complaints floated through the make shift campsite, "I thought you were the one who slept in?"  
  
Sakura looked at the grumpy pink loving girl and smiled. "Not today. We got a princess to save." Sora hooked on her cloak as she walked behind her sister,  
  
"Ain't she chipper?" The girls walked out of their tent to go wake up the guys. Surprisingly they were already wide awake making breakfast. Sakura wrapped her arms around the cooking Syoaran, leaning her head against his neck looking over his shoulder at the stew like substance on the fire. "You guys are cooking, and not complaining."  
  
"Looks like miracles do happen." Sora placed a soft kiss on Tai's cheek and sat down next to him. "So what is it?"  
  
"Rabbit stew." Matt answered sitting on the other side of Sora, "Well, we think it's rabbit."  
  
"Who cares. As long as it isn't poisonous, I'll eat it." Mimi threw herself on the ground in fornt of her best friend. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
Izzy grabbed his laptop and started pulling up a map some guards gave him back at the castle. Everyone stared at the red head as he continued to work. "WHAT?!?" he said as he finally noticed the gawking.  
  
"Izzy, where... when... how? Where'd the laptop come from? You didn't have it at the wedding?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes I did. Kenji and I created away to make it compact."  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"Well Gennai gave us the materials to get it to shrink, but basically I can carry my laptop in a watch." The forest echoed with the pounding sound of multiple blinks at once.   
  
"I really don't want to know the details on that." Matt turned around and served the stew to the group.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Low branches grazed the heads of the taller members of the traveling group; causing four of the five guys to grumble as they walked along, especially when the blond basketball player was hit in the face by one of the offending tree limbs. "Damn it that hurt!!"  
  
"Are you ok Takeru?" Hikari bent down over her boyfriend and examined the red welt developing on his forehead.  
  
"Nice one bro."  
  
"Haha. Could you leave the commentary alone Matt, and help me up." Takeru said as his brother and girlfriend lifted his hide from the forest ground.   
  
While the group alternated between softly giggling and falling on the ground with laughter, two bodies watched them. "Do we attack?" a hoarse voice ask coming from the shorter figure.  
  
"No," the taller figure spoke in a commanding voice, "wait until they get deeper in the forest. Then the foliage can have some food." With that the two turned from their hiding spot and went into the darkness of the trees.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sandra slammed into Joe to hid behind him.  
  
"Sandra that was just Kari stepping on a twig." Joe stated pulling the scantly clad girl off of him.   
  
"Oh. I hate this stupid forest guys. I want out."  
  
"Sandra, the few clues we have points to the desert kingdom on the other side of the forest. We have no way to fly over and going around would take weeks. So we're going through." Sakura said as Syaoran helped her over a log.  
  
Tai and Sora stayed in the front of the traveling group. "Tai, did you hear that?" Sora gripped his shoulder and looked around.  
  
"Sor, I'm sure it's nothing." Tai took three more steps when suddenly he felt the weight of Sora's hand disappear. Tai turned around to see his girlfriend tied upside down by moving vines.  
  
"Nothing huh? Get. Me. DOWN!" The tip of the green rope covered the girls mouth as she continued to struggle.   
  
A surge of vines flung at the group as they armed themselves. Kari pulled TK to the right as one of the larger forms of plant life attacked the two. Everyone leaped away as Sora hung in midair. She glared as she saw two forms in the back directing the photosynthetic creature.  
  
Sakura bent down as she pulled out a card. "Firey, get Sora out of the vines. Release." The feminine magical fire flew at Sora and the slithing plant.   
  
The plant, screaming in pain, dropped Sora on her back. Sora rolled over and crawled away. Joe smiling, called on fire 1, as Syoaran got out his little ward. The two attacks hit, incinerating the giant killing lettuce.  
  
"That was easy." Matt said putting his spear back on his back.  
  
"Easy?" Sora bitterly laughed as she slowly started to walk away. Everyone else just followed her not realizing she wasn't exactly following the path.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do we do now, sir? The Gonlock didn't work."  
  
"I know that." The tall figure said in a strained voice, "We'll follow them and then alert his majesty."  
  
"You wanna follow us?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
The two turned around to see one very pissed off red head, an equally angry man who's barely fits his hair. Two angry blondes, one slightly confused pink haired girl. A short girl waving around a big stick (small log) ready to hit them with it if they moved. A black mage stood next to a pretty girl who had two what looked-like playing cards in her hand. An indifferent woman in a black outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination, and one irritated man with a drawn sword.  
  
"Uh, hi." The group of teenagers preceded to burn, fry, cut, hit, pound, jump up and down on their spleens, bite, electrocute, wash, dice, and just generally bring serious pain to the two spies.  
  
Sora, grabbing the short figure, as Tai grabs the tall one, asked one simple question, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"We will never tell."  
  
"Sandra, can you hand me those ping pong balls, the glass of kool-aid, and your whip." Everyone shivered imagining the deranged torture that Sora created in her current state of mind.  
  
"Ok, I'm the second guard of King Gamile's army, Mitchell Darugen and the tall guy is Bob, General Samuley."  
  
"Ok," Sora leaned in close to his face, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much," Dagrun stated.   
  
"Uh, Sora." Kari tapped the taller girl on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Sora continued to stare at Dagrun.  
  
"Um, turn around." The group turned to see an army of a hundred glaring at them. Each member of the arm forces had on a gasmask. The front two commandos tossed out two round balls. As the balls fell Sakura step backed with her tradmark statement of "Hoe."  
  
Sandra walked closer to one just as it opened and a green gas spilt out. All they knew after that was darkness.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Kari you awake?"   
  
"Yeah Takeru, where are we?"   
  
"I assume a dungeon."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Sora that you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ouch, get off my hand!"  
  
"Oh sorry Matt."  
  
"Tai you moron."  
  
"Will you two shut up."  
  
"Sakura's right. You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Of course you'd side with your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh be quiet Sandra."  
  
"Make me Mimi."  
  
"When I find you I will."  
  
"Mimi I don't think beating up Sandra would help."  
  
"Joe's right Mimi, we have to figure out how we get out of here."  
  
"Ok than start thinking Izzy."  
  
"Well, it would help if I had some light."  
  
"Sshhh, anyone hear that?"  
  
"Here what Matt?"  
  
"Those footsteps."  
  
"I don't hear anything blondie."  
  
"Well if you'd shut up Sandra you'd hear what my brother hears."  
  
"I hear it too." Suddenly a flash of light appeared when Tai spoke.  
  
"You are coming with us." The big over sized guards grabbed each teen and hauled them up to the throne room.  
  
"Ah so beautiful." Each girl was placed in front of the room as the guys were held back by big sharp swords.  
  
"What do you want with us," Sakura asked.  
  
"I am King Gamile, and you were illegally on my property."  
  
"We're really sorry we didn't know, but we are helping a friend look for their daughter."  
  
"Cecil's kid."  
  
"Yes, do you know where she could be?" Sakura stepped further as Sora joined her.  
  
"No but I heard of their troubles. Hmmm, I will grant you access to my land on one condition."  
  
"Anything." The step-sisters said.  
  
"Only if the cute red head marries me and the rest of you girls become my concubines."  
  
"Marriage?" Sora squeaked.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Concubines?" The rest of the girls screamed out.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" The guys ran forward only to be stopped by the swords once again.  
  
"You don't want to marry Sora." Kari stated. "She's impatient."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi joined in, "and when she gets made it's hell all over."  
  
"And she has this creepy hat that defies the laws of physics."  
  
"Hey! I don't wear it anymore!"  
  
"And her room looks like a tornado hit it and then turned back to make sure it got the job down," Sakura said.  
  
Sora made a face, "Hypocrite."  
  
"She can be really irritable and not to mention if you do marry her, she'll make your life a never ending torture."  
  
"True I will hate you to the day you die," Sora smiles cruelly at the dark haired king, "I might try to hurry up the day too."  
  
"I can live with that. Take the guys back to their cell, and get these women in proper clothing."  
  
"Crud."  
  
"Hoe."  
  
To be continued----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wishbear-chan: It's short and you're angry.  
  
Sora: Of course they are, it took you months for that.  
  
Kitmon: Sora's right.  
  
WBC: (sarcastically) Thank you I feel better.  
  
Kit: Just stating the truth.  
  
WBC: Keep talking guys I might have to do something real nasty in the next chapter. Read Review, I swear the next chapter will be sooooo much better. I will only accept flames for this chapter, it deserves them. Ja Ne   
  
(All waving) 


	4. True Homecoming 3

The Sister Chronicles: Volume 2  
  
  
  
~True Homecoming 3~  
By Wishbear-chan  
  
It's out and I hope you like it. Now I'm must return to my college work stuff. I worked hard on this and I think it's better than the last chapter. Ok, Love you all enjoy.  
  
I don't own Digimon or Card Captors Sakura. If I did Saban wouldn't of touched Digimon, also I heard a roumor that in the manga it ended Taiora, and if that's true I praise the creator even more. Ok read.  
  
  
  
True Homecoming  
Part Three  
  
  
As the giggling female servants left, Sora grumbled sitting down on a large cusion. "Why do I always get in these situations. First Datamon, then Starmon, every adventure I end up being kidnapped at one point."  
  
"Hey we're in it together." Kari sat down in her yellow aladdian-esq. outfit. She started at her baggy pants as they rose at the ankles when she streached her legs out.  
  
Sora adjusted the red vest barely covering the top of her body. "That's the problem. If it was just me I could handle this, but I'm worried about you girls and the guys."  
  
Mimi's light green halter top and baggy pants glittered in the candle light. "Sora this isn't like you."  
  
"What?" Sora played with the red transparent skirt over the dark pink pants, "Worrying about everyone."  
  
"Oh no, that's definitly like you, it's acting like that's all you can do."  
  
"True," Sakura walked over with Sandra. The contrast of baby pink and dark purple the two had on made Kari blink. "Usually, from what I heard is when you're in this kind of situation you act like Taichi, only with a little bit more maturity."  
  
"Who said that?" Sakura pointed to a blushing Mimi. Sora rolled her eyes rising to look at her friends. Signaling them over she formulated a plan. She turned to each of the girls tearing off the transparent cloths from their faces. A rainbow of pink, yellow, green, purple, then red flashed as the oldest female in the room grinned and started to whisper.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two guards sat side by side. "So there's this guy I know who has this curse..."  
  
"Wait, what curse?"  
  
"He turns into this cute red headed girl when splashed with cold water."  
  
"What, how is that possible?"  
  
"Well, him and his dad are real big into martial arts and they went to this cursed training ground."  
  
"Curse training ground?"  
  
"Just shut up and listen. Anyway he fell into a magical spring while they were sparring or training, whatever, and now they turn into whatever drowned there last. Well after that his dad dragged this guy to go see a old friend of his. To met his fiance."  
  
"Wait the dad's fiance or the kid's?"  
  
"The kid's. It's an arranged engagement, so of course the two hated eachother from the start, but you know if you see the two now you'd swear they are hopelessly in love with eachother, but anyways, his dad ended up engaging him to like fifty other women..."  
  
"Fifty other women? Don't you think that a bit much?" Another voice spoke up.  
  
"Well I'm exatg.... Hey who said that?"  
  
"Over here." Turning the two guards saw five exteremly angry girls.  
  
"Wha..." was all they were able to say before a wall of chocobos crash into them.  
  
The one in the yellow outfit smiled as she took one of the guards keys. "Thank you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kenji? What are you doing here?" Miyako turned from her place on the balcony.  
  
"Miyako, they've been gone for only two hours, they always get out of trouble."  
  
"I know Kenji," Miyako leaned on the boy, "I just have this feeling they're in serious trouble."  
  
"We have to trust in them Miyako." Kenji gave her a gentle hug as they looked towards the stars.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Biyomon you have to get some sleep."  
  
"You know I can't Augumon. Sora's somewhere and I'm not with her and it scares me."  
  
"I'm scared too, Biyo, but Kero is looking for someway we can help them, even if we can't bring them back."  
  
"I know. I just wish," the pink bird turned to look at her company, "I could see her face one more time."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Augumon grabbed the tip of her wings, "Sora's with the others and they're all strong; they can handle this. And before you know it Sora will be telling you to be careful all over again." Biyomon smiled and walked upstairs to Sora's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Snakes." Mimi inched away from the seven, eight feet tall or long, however you see it, reptilles. "What do we do?"  
  
"Well you heard of snake charmers, right?" Sandra ran behind the others.  
  
"Yeah." Sandra pushed Sora and Kari forward.  
  
"Then charm them." Kari turned around as Sora contiued to stare at the scaley creatures.  
  
"What are we suppose to do Sandra," Kari asked the older girl, "Break out into song?"  
  
"Well I can't do anything unless I have a weapon." Sandra stated. Sakura and Mimi looked at her strangly.  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything when you did have a weapon."  
  
"Oh, like you did Pinky?"  
  
"I was doing more than you Miss We're-all-going-to-die!" Sandra got into Mimi's face.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I was saying you're a whimp."  
  
"Uh, guys? Did you forget about the giant snakes?" The two turned from their argument to look at Kari.  
  
"Oh." Sakura shooked her head as she stepped forward. Pulling a card she produced her star wand.  
  
"Sleep." Without saying any more words Sakura tapped the floating card and watched as the little sprite did her silent bidding. The snakes fell to the floor into a magical sleep. The sprite returned to it's card and Sakura grabbed the card and put it back in it's place. "Thanks, Sleep Card."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah Sandra, that's it."  
  
"But they're not dead." Mimi and Kari pushed the girl further into the room so they could see what was being so strongly guarded. The girls walked in to see piles of gold and jeweles.  
  
"Woa." Sandra ran forwarded shoving coins and gems in her side pouch. Mimi and Sakura tried on random tiaras and rings. Sora and Kari walked forward leaving the others behind.  
  
"Hey guys! Come here!"  
  
"What is it Sora?" Mimi and the others ran forward. A whip came flying out straight at Sandra. Ducking out of fear, the dark braided leather flew over her head.  
  
"We are armed." Sora stepped out with her crossbow. "We even found Kari a weapon." Kari came out dragging TK's swords and two sais.  
  
"Cool, huh?" The others ran forwards collecting their stolen weapons as Sora tried to adjust Tai's oversized sword. Everyone ran out ready to go.  
  
"How the hell does he carry this?"   
  
*THUD*  
  
"Get up Sora," Sakura leaned down to look at the girl, "We have to go save the guys."  
  
"Grrrrr."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"Really Joe, we didn't figure that out, especially after you said that FOR THE TENTH TIME."   
  
"Matt relax, we're all upset right now."  
  
"Well he doesn't have to say it every three minutes." Izzy looked at the angry blond then turned to the three teenagers trying to break down the titanium bars.   
  
"I don't think that's going to work Tai." Tai, Syaoran, and TK all stood back ready to once again slam shoulder first into the hard metal.  
  
"The girls could be in trouble."  
  
"He wants to marry them, not kill them."  
  
"And that's any better?" Tk said rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
"Well no."  
  
"If Magic Boy hadn't lost his sword,"   
  
"Shut up, Matt. I didn't loose it. It was stolen just like everyone elses weapons." They all sunked down to the ground and simintaniously sighed.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"SHUT UP JOE!!!" Random rocks and shoes were thrown at the blue haired teen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guard fell unconsious with a new star imprint across his face, soon followed by his friend due to a quick elbow into his temple. A horde of guards entered into the room looking at their ten fallen comrads. Looking up they saw a smiling crossbow holding women and her four friends. The arrow flew over the head guard's head causing him to flinch. "I'm getting better at this shooting thing."  
  
  
"That's nice Sora." Kari smiled, then turned around, "So the easy way or what?"  
  
"Sleep." The guards fall to the ground into a blissful rest, "The easy way." Sakura shrugs and walks away. The other blinks and then follow the brown haired girl out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"That it glasses boy dies!" Syaoran lept after the cynical boy, quickly followed by Tai and Matt. The three angry teens perceded to chase the older teen around the small jail cell. The others just sat near the bars watching the four act like infants.  
  
"We leave you guys for a few hours and you act worst than the kids at the daycare center." A innocent voice flew through the small room causing the guys to stop and turn around. Seeing the girls standing on the other side of the bars.  
  
"You got out?" Tai ran over grabbing the bars.  
  
"Of course we got out." Kari looked at her brother and smirked. She tossed a metal ring into the air. Stepping forward Sora caught it, and flashed the set of keys to the guys.  
  
"After so many years we kinda got tired of playing damsel in distressed. It was cute when we were ten, but now it's just annoying." Sora opened the door letting the guys out only to be grabbed in a sweet hug. "You missed me?"  
  
Nozzling her neck, he answered, "You have no idea." Tai pulled up to look at the smiling girl in his arms. Leaning down to kiss her he watched as she raised her head and slowly closed her eyes. His eyes shut and their lips conected.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BRIDE?!" Sora blinked as she pulled away. She watched as Tai's eyes expanded with surprise then narrowed into extreme anger.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
Sora turned to see what everyone was staring at. At the door stood King Gamile standing in all his arrogant, self-obsserved, pissed off glory. "Err..." She slumped down into Tai's waiting arms.  
  
"You, big haired kid, let go of my bride." Tai twitched, more so then Sora's right eye when ever Sandra went into slut mode.  
  
"Your *bride*," sarcasm ran through Tai's voice like the Nile through Egypt, "Happens to be my fiance."  
  
Sora's face was just stuck in a perposterous form of shock muttering the same syllable over and over again, "Fi...fi...fi." Taichi continued to glare down the king standing before them. Stepping infornt of Sora he took the large sword from her hands. Sakura and Mimi grabbed the stuned Sora and dragged her away from the inraged teen.  
  
Gamile seemed to of grabbed a sword from thin air, and the two lept into battle. "No man as ever beaten me in a man to man fight."  
  
"Hey, gotta start somewhere." Gamile thrusted forward with his thin sword as Tai hopped backwards dodgging the sharp object. They continued dancing around the stoned dungeon, with Gamile attacking and Tai constiantly on the defensive.  
  
"Does he know how to use that thing?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Izzy answered as Tai lost control of his sword and was back handed in the face. "At least he didn't drop it."  
  
"Fi...fi...fi.."  
  
"It's alright Sora." Mimi sat the cometose girl down, "Atleast you know he planned ahead."  
  
"Fi...fi....fi..."  
  
Taichi rcovered from the back hand and perpared his sword once again, this time compensating for the weight. Quickly slashing forward with the oversized blade Tai was able to cut the front of Gamile's shirt.   
  
Standing back Gamile checked his shirt. Removing his hand he saw the green splotches of blood trailing down his palm. "You hit me. No one has ever drawn blood from my person before. For that, you die." Gamile pulsated and a dark light shined from within his body.  
  
Sora snapping out of her stupor stood up, and watched as the man changed and shifted into a large dark creature. Eyes of blood red, scaley purple skin with large pussing hives, and eight arms frailing about.  
  
Mimi stepped back as Tai lowered his sword in shock. "Why is there an octopus in the desert?"  
  
"Don't know Mimi, it's very unorthodox." Izzy said grabbing his ax. The rest perparing their weapons.  
  
"We finally get to test these out." Matt said readying his spear.  
  
"Yep." TK step forward and with a twist of his arms flung one of his swords into a tenacle flying towards him. He pulled it back as he dogged another set of tenacles. As TK attaacked everyone circled the monster surronding it.  
  
A slight shreek escaped Mimi as she slamed the end of her mace into a tenacle coming at her. Izzy, hearing the noise from her, raced over and slashed at two attacking arms. Gamile yelled in pain as two of his arms were cut, and were soon followed by the ones Syaoran and Tai took off.  
  
"Sword, Fight, Power cards." Sora stepped back as Sakura dashed forward as a twisting light of pink and blue flowed around her. She slashed forward taking two more tentacles. Sora stepped forward and fired an arrow, pinning a tenacle to the wall.   
  
"Is it me, or is this thing growing extra arms?"  
  
"It's not just you Sora." Matt ran by after landing from a jump and landing hard into the head of the creature.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to jump like that?"  
  
"Don't know." Matt ran forward to attack once again, leaving the red head to fire arrows of once again.  
  
"Sora look out!" Kari turned around grabbing the end of an arm between two prungs of a tsai, and twisting her hand around taking off the tip. Sora was flung across the room when she was hit from behind by one of the waking guards.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she called the sleep card once again. The guards fell to the floor as Sora stood up with anger radiating from her person. Speaking an incantation a figure started to appeared behind her. A beautiful blue woman formed and shot a blue wind onto Gamile placing a frezzing coating over his body. The woman winked and then disappeared from sight.  
  
"Who was that?" Tai asked. He saw the incapacitated creature and lepted to deliver the final blow. Sending the large sword through the ice and skull of the creature, Taichi ended the battle cutting Gamile from head to stomach in one clean cut. Gamile shook and then fell to the floor. Turning into liquid, the fight was over.  
  
"Eww." Mimi hopped over the the puddle followed by Izzy, Matt, TK, and Joe. "Umm let's go."  
  
"Hey you guys going to let me out?" Turning to one of the cages the group saw a dirty looking version of King Gamile sitting in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked coming to the bars.  
  
"A trapped king whose land was stolen by the bubble of goo you have dispatched."  
  
"Oh." Sakura grabbed the keys and opened the caged, "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Other then the new crack in the back of my skull, no." Sakura helped him from the floor and the group traveled back to the throne room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I am sorry for the treatment you have recieved while in my land. My people were not exactly in their right mind for the last couple of weeks."  
  
"We understand," Tai spoke, "Your people were brain washed. We're use to it."  
  
The king sat down upon his throne and spoke, "To the west of this castle is my town, Myou. With this voucher you will be able to obtain free weapons, food, and board. If you ask the villagers you might find more infomoration you are looking for.   
  
"Thank you my friends, you saved my people and me." A guard step forward handing a signed document to Syaoran. The group smiled and said their thank yous and good byes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"  
  
"This room is so big." Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder staring into the suite.  
  
"Your right. How many of these did we get?"  
  
"Five." Mimi snatched the keys to her room and was followed by Kari into it. Izzy and TK simataniusly pouted as they left. Tai glared at TK untill he whiped the pout of his face.  
  
"Watch it shorty, she's still my baby sister." Sora saw the uneasy TK and the angry Tai. Walking over she wrapped her arms around Tai and pulled him into a kiss. Tai's eyes shut as Sora signaled TK to leave. Syaoran handed him his keys and TK was followed by his brother into their suite.  
  
Sora pulled away smiling from the stunned Taichi. Touching her lips she left to her room with Sakura. The rest started to leave as a question was asked that no one even considered, "Where the hell am I sleeping?"  
  
"Ah, go downstairs and see. G'night Sandra." Tai turned around as him and the other three boys went to their rooms.   
  
"Jerks!" Sandra swirled around in a huff as she left to see the manager.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get the door...."   
  
"You get it Sakura." Sora rolled in her pillow muttering death to the person slaming on the door.  
  
"I don't wanna. You get it." Sakura then threw her covers over her as she fell back to sleep. Sora pushed her self up glaring at Sakura. She stomped to the door and grumpily threw it open. Standing before her was an upset Sandra.  
  
"What do you want Sandra?"  
  
"A place to sleep." Sora stared at her for a second.  
  
"Didn't you get your own room?"  
  
"They're booked." Sandra looked at the tired girl infornt of her with pleading eyes. Sora looked at Sandra with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging she let the girl in. Pointing to the chouch she indicated where Sandra could sleep. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandra crept onto the balcony of the large hotel room. Looking at the unfamilar stars and the two moons in different areas of the sky, she sat down next to the railing and started to cry.  
  
"Sandra? Are you ok?"  
  
"No! I screwed up." Sora sat down next to the crying girl and hugged her as she cried out all her problems.  
  
"Sandra you made a mistake," Sora turned to look at the dark haired girl, "We all make mistakes. Trust me."  
  
"Oh please, like Miss Perfect ever made a mistake."  
  
"I'm far from perfect. Tai, my mom, and my friends can tell you that. The point is that when you make a mistake, you try to fix it."  
  
"Sora, I've been an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, you have." Sandra's eyes fell into slits as she looked at the taller girl.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be comforting one."  
  
"I think I am," a sly smile spred across her face, "I just wont lie."  
  
"Gee. Thanks."  
  
"Well you have, I'm mean for two years you were after Tai, Matt, and Izzy, despite the fact they made it perfectly clear they have no attraction to you what so ever. You get drunk and start messing with things you have no business with. You get us trapped here, and for the last three weeks you've done nothing but whine."  
  
"I know." Silent tears ran down Sandra's face as she looked back at the sky.  
  
"But you know what makes it ok?" Sandra looked at Sora in shock.  
  
Sandra's eyes drifted to her lap, "What could possible make up for what I've done?"   
  
"You learned from your mistakes, and your here fighting. You're doing your best to help others. And to make sure we all get home." Sora grabbed Sandra's hands forcing her to look at her, "Yes, you're not the best, and we could all defeat you if we wanted, but the fact that you're trying is all we ask for. It wont make everything better, and it'll take a while to forgive you, and trust me we'll never forget what you've done, but the fact that you are trying to make it better, is what makes it better." Sora smiled as she dropped her hands and got up walking back into the room, leaving Sandra to her thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group of eleven walked out of the weapon shop with their new FREE weapons. Sora streched the string on her bow. "I kinda liked the cross bow better."   
  
"That one has a higher range than the crossbow." Izzy said.  
  
"But it's called an elf bow." Sora's nose scrunched in slight disgust, "Too cute."  
  
"Tai where are we going to next." Kari ran to the side of her older brother.   
  
"The port city of Diers. Aparently the princess is on another continent."  
  
"Ok." The group moved out of the desert city ready to continue their journey.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can we break, my feet hurt." Tai looked at the tired pink haired girl.  
  
"Mimi we've barely been walking for two hours. Let's keep going."  
  
"Alright Yagami, but when I collapse you're carrying me."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes as her two best friends started to argue. "I'm not carrying you anywhere Mimi."  
  
"Then I suggest we stop."  
  
"No, Mimi."  
  
"Why not?!" Tai spun around glarring. Mimi shrunk backed, never actually being on the receiving end of Tai's anger.  
  
"Because Mimi," Tai's voice was low and dangerous, "We need to get that princess and then get out of this world."  
  
"Tai stop it!" Sora grabbed Tai's arm pulling him away from Mimi, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tai looked sorry with warry eyes.  
  
"I'm tired. And it's bad enough I have to listen to Sandra's whining, but Mimi adding to it isn't helping." Sora looked at him, then to the group.   
  
"Go on with out us. We'll met you Diers, at the bar."  
  
"Sora," Syaoran looked at her, "You sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yes Li-kun, you and Matt better take care of everyone, or you'll be hurt, ok?" Matt and Syaoran nodded as they set of. Sora grabbed Izzy and TK in passing.  
  
"Make sure they don't get into trouble, they're not as resonable as you two." Tk gave her a quick hug as Izzy grinned.  
  
"That's what we're here for."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group walked into Diers seeing running people. Some where heading to the other side of town where, they assumed was the port. "Oh hope my brother and Sora are ok."  
  
"I'm sure they are Hikari." Syaoran turned around looking at the fatique group of people. "Let's go get some rooms." The group followed the young man in green to find the hotel of the watery town.  
  
Kari stopped seeing something from the corner of her eye. Turning away from the group she walked to a large fountain of a crying mermaid. Pausing she stopped to read the golden plate at the bottom of the fountain. On it was a legend, the legend told of a mermaid who gave up her life for her one true love, an earthly prince. Being easily seduced and manipulated the prince instead married a sea witch who was impersonating the young mermaid. That cause the mermaid to die of a broken heart, or in simple terms, she commited suicide.  
  
Finishing reading, she walked away, "Um, the Disney version really hacked up the drama in the story."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora and Tai sat across from eachother, the fire placed between them. Sora continued to stare at the plusating flames. Tai watched the light turn Sora's hair a bright orange. "Why'd you split us up Sora?"  
  
Sora answered, her eyes never wavering from the fire, "You needed a break from leading."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sora's eyes lifted to look at him.  
  
"You're a strong person Taichi and a wonderful leader, but everyone needs a break sometimes." Sora got up and sat down next to Tai. "You snapped Tai. I want to know what caused it."  
  
Tai grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her to him. Picking her up, he placed her on his lap and hugged her to him. "I... it's my fault we're here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I pissed of Sandra and then she goes and gets us stuck here."  
  
"Tai I don't think it was anyones fault, actually." Sora leaned into Tai with closed eyes. "I think this is another of those destiny things we have to deal with, and one way or another we were going to end up her."  
  
"You think?" Wrapping her arms around Tai's waist, she snuggled up to him.  
  
"It makes sense for our lives."  
  
"Yeah." Sora leaned in and softly kissed Tai on the lips. Before the kiss could go any further Sora pulled away and asked a simple question,  
  
"Fiance?" Tai's face rivaled that of a ripe tomato as Sora waited for an answer.  
  
"Ummmm... Well you see...."  
  
TBC----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
OK please review, I'll work hard on the next chapter. Smoochies. 


End file.
